Forever Changed
by TMNTTLK lover
Summary: Raphael has always had a temper. Then one day he and one of his brothers have a fight and hurtful words are said. Then tragedy strikes and Raphael is consumed with guilt. Will he ever get past it? Or will his guilt drive him mad? Read more to find out. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Alright everyone welcome to my newest TMNT fic. This story focuses on the 2012 turtles and is AU. I don't wanna give to much away about the plot but I will say this: some major things are going to happen in this. Oh and Karai was never kidnapped by the Shredder so her name is Miwa in this. Also I don't own TMNT or its characters they belong to Mr. Eastman and Mr. Laird Enjoy the first chapter.**

 **Forever Changed**

 **Ch 1 An Uneasy Feeling**

It was a normal day in the sewers and four mutant turtles were practicing their ninjitsu skills while a mutant rat watched. These turtles were Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo and their father and Sensei, Splinter was watching his sons as they "fought" each other. At the current moment Leo and Mikey were facing off as were Raph and Donnie. "Leo prepare to taste the floor bro," Michelangelo said in a mocking tone of voice.

"Mikey in all the times we've faced off the only one that's tasted the floor is you little brother," Leonardo said as he and his orange masked brother circled around each other. Neither brother had their weapons drawn as this was strictly a hand to hand battle. Leo looked over and saw his two directly younger brothers also circling around each other, waiting for Splinter's command to start.

"Prepare to be humiliated Donnie," Raphael mocked as he got into a fighting stance.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you Raph," Donatello shot back. "I've been practicing a lot lately."

Just then Splinter called out, "Hajimeru! (Begin)" and the battles were on. Leonardo, however, still had his eyes on Donnie and Raph and didn't notice Mikey lunging towards him and was tackled to the ground hard.

"Ha! Got ya big bro," Michelangelo said with a grin.

"Ah cheap shot Mikey!" Leo shouted, shoving his youngest brother off of him.

"Ha gotta pay attention there Leo," Raph mocked. However when he was saying this Donnie took the opportunity to slide underneath his directly older brother and take him to the ground. Raphael let out a growl as he got to his feet and lunged at his purple masked brother. But Donatello was ready and dodged the attack and grabbed Raph by his wrists and flipped him to the ground.

"Heh looks like you should take your own advice Raph," Mikey said with a laugh as he flipped Leonardo over his head and onto the ground. "To slow bro," the youngest turtle mocked. Leo let out a growl of frustration and charged towards his brother. Michelangelo smiled and held his hands out in front of him. The two brothers connected and were engaged in a battle of strength. But Leonardo was over thinking and Mikey used this to his advantage and once again kicked his oldest brother's feet out from under him.

"Yame!" Splinter called out. "That is enough for now my sons." The four brothers stopped and went to stand before their master and father. "You have done well my sons," Splinter complimented. "I am especially impressed with Donatello's and Michelangelo's progress. I am very proud of you all."

"Arigatō, chichi (Thank you Father)," the four brothers said together as they bowed. With that Splinter dismissed his sons and they went into the living room.

"I admit Mikey you were pretty good tonight," Leo said, smiling at his youngest brother.

"Bro my skills are getting better and better," Michelangelo bragged. "But seriously Leo I'm still not as good as you."

"Keep up the practice and you will be," Leonardo declared. Mikey gave his blue masked brother a grateful smile.

"Raph do you have anything to say?" Leo asked, looking over at his directly younger brother.

"Nope," Raphael said gruffly.

"Oh c'mon Raph don't be mad," Donnie said, putting his hand on his red masked brother's shoulder. But Raph angrily pushed Donatello's hand off of him and crossed his arms.

"Let him brood Donnie," Leonardo said, rolling his eyes. "Cause we all know how Raph gets if something doesn't go his way."

"Yeah we all know Raph's a sore loser," Michelangelo said with a grin.

"Shut up Mikey!" Raphael said, smacking his youngest brother upside the head.

"Raph don't take it out on Mikey just because you got bested," Donnie said with a gap toothed smile.

"I didn't get best Donnie!" Raph declared, crossing his arms in front of him and giving the genius turtle a glare. "You got lucky."

"Oh c'mon Raph admit it," Leo said. "You got beat by Donnie." But Raphael said nothing. He merely growled and glared at his oldest brother, who let out a groan. "Ugh why is it so hard for you to admit defeat?" Leonardo asked, rolling his blue eyes. "I mean I got beat by Mikey and you don't hear me bitching about it."

"Yeah c'mon Raph just admit you got your ass handed to you," Mikey said with a laugh. Raph growled at his orange masked brother and went to smack him. But Michelangelo dodged his red masked brother's hit, letting out a mocking laugh in the process.

"You're just off you game today Raph," Donatello said, trying to make his directly older brother feel better. "It happens even to Sensei."

"Donnie don't do that," Leo said, firmly. "Don't downplay this just to appease him. You and Mikey have been doing better and better everyday. Maybe if Raph did the same then he'd be better too. Same goes for me. Don't you agree Raph?" The oldest turtle looked at his directly younger brother when he said this part.

Raphael growled at his blue masked brother and was about to respond. But just then the lair door opened and Splinter's daughter, Miwa came in along with her good friend Shinigami.

"Hey guys hope its ok if Shini hangs with us for a while," Miwa said as she went to join her brothers and father.

"You and your dad fighting again?" Leo asked his dark headed friend. Shinigami's father was an old school type man who, like Splinter, had immigrated from Japan with his infant daughter when his wife had been killed. But unlike Splinter fortune had smiled on him and he wasn't forced to live in the sewers and he and his daughter had a relatively normal life.

"Nah for once Father isn't in his 'you disappoint me Shinigami' moods," Shinigami said as she sat beside Michelangelo on the couch. "I just need some fresh air."

"Yeah and the sewer air is so fresh," Raph said, rolling his green eyes.

"Yo dudes we should like go topside and patrol or something," Mikey suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea Mikey," Leonardo said with a nod. Then he turned to Miwa and Shinigami and said: "You guys in?"

"You bet we are," Shinigami declared as she stood. No one seamed to notice Splinter, who was standing there with a very worried look on his face. The wise old rat had a bad feeling that something horrible was going to happen.

"Be careful my children," Splinter called out as his sons and daughter began to leave. Splinter decided it was best not to say anything at the current moment in case his feeling was wrong. And after all they weren't going into battle. This was merely patrol.

"We will Master," Leo promised as he and his siblings left.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile the turtles were doing there patrolling when their T-coms began to beep. "Casey what's up?" Leonardo said into his T-com.

"Leo you guys have to get down to the docks," came the voice of the turtles' good friend, Casey Jones. "Shredder's goons are here and it looks like some serious stuff is about to happen. I called April and she's comin'."

"We're on our way Casey," Leo said, snapping his T-com shut. "Trouble at the docks guys. Casey needs out help."

"Then lets go bros!" Michelangelo cried out, thrusting his fist in the air.

"Just do me a favor Donnie," Raphael said. "Don't be showin' off by tryin' to out do me."

"Huh?" Donnie said, confused at Raph's accusation. "Raph what are you talking about?"

"Ya got lucky one," Raphael declared, glaring at his purple masked brother. "Don't expect to get lucky again." Donatello said nothing. He just stared at his directly older brother with confusion.

"Oh for God's sake Raph give it a rest," Leonardo said, rolling his blue eyes. Shinigami and Miwa exchanged confused looks, which Donnie picked up on.

"I beat Raph earlier today in training," the genius turtle explained to his sister and her friend.

"Yeah and Raph's been in like a super pissy mood since then," Mikey said, rolling his blue eyes.

"Can we just go?" Raph snarled. "I mean we've got more important shit to deal with now."

"I agree for once," Leo said. "Lets go." With that the group headed for the docks, none of them knowing one of them wouldn't be going home alive.

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter. Reviews are always welcome.**


	2. A Terrifying Situation

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews and the follows for my first chapter. I really appreciate them. Enjoy ch 2 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 2 A Terrifying Situation**

The group reached the docks in record time and immediately Leonardo took control of the situation. "Ok," the leader in blue whispered. "Be on the lookout for Tiger Claw or anyone else that looks suspicious. Donnie can you hack into the security system?"

"Already taken care of Leo," Donatello informed his oldest brother as he was typing away on his T-com.

"I wonder what ol' Shred head wants here?" Michelangelo wondered.

"I bet he's looking to steal the shipment of explosives that are due to be shipped in tonight," Miwa said. Everyone gave the dark headed girl a look a surprise when she said this part. "What? I keep track of those things in case we need it," she said, a bit annoyed at the looks she was getting. Just then a buzzing sound was heard.

"Sorry guys," Shinigami said, taking out her cell phone. "I thought I turned the damn thing off."

"So what's the plan?" Raphael asked, the impatience clear in his voice.

"The plan is we split up," Leo informed his directly younger brother. "Mikey you and Miwa are together. You guys go west. Raph you and Donnie are together. Head go east. Shini you and me are together. We'll stay straight ahead."

"Wait what about us?" a voice asked. The group turned and saw April and Casey had arrived on the scene.

"Perfect timing you two," Leonardo said with a smile. "We were just about to split up into groups. You two can look around here."

"I ain't goin' with Donnie," Raph declared, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Raph please don't start," Leo began.

"I said I ain't goin' with 'im Leo!" Raphael snarled, glaring at his older brother. "I ain't gonna be 'round someone that's gonna be tryin' to one up me."

"Raph I wouldn't do that," Donatello protested, shocked at the words that were coming out of his brother's mouth.

"Yeah sure ya wouldn't!" Raph hissed, glaring at his gap toothed brother. "You've been doin' nothin' but braggin' 'bout how much better you are than me."

"I said my skills are getting better," Donnie declared, the anger creeping into his voice. "I never said I was better than you Raph!"

"You may not say it," Raphael snapped. "But I know you were thinkin' it. You were thinkin' how, once again, you beat poor stupid Raph. Well guess what Donnie?! You may think you're better than me but you're not!" Donatello's eyes got wide as the hot headed turtle's hurtful words sank in."

"Alright that's enough!" Leonardo cried out. "Obviously Raph and Donnie can't be together. So April you go with Raph and head east and Donnie and Shini are together and head straight ahead. Casey you're with me. We'll stay in this area and look around."

"Right," the group said as they headed their separate ways.

"And make sure you all have your T-coms on!" Donnie called out.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Raph grumbled. "We ain't babies nerd boy!"

"Well excuse me for being concerned," Donatello said, rolling his brown eyes at Raphael.

"Ugh get a life will ya?!" Raph snapped, rolling his green eyes. "God why the Hell do you have to be such a loser?! That's all you'll ever be is a fucking loser!" Donnie's eyes went wide and he visibly flinched at his brother's words.

"C'mon Donnie lets just go," Shinigami said, taking Donatello by his arm

"Enough!" Leo hissed. "Lets just go. And Raph I'm sure Sensei would love to have a talk with you about your attitude when we get home."

"Leave it to Leo to be a snitch," Raphael grumbled.

"Ugh enough already!" Miwa groaned. "C'mon Mikey lets go."

"Right behind you sis," Mikey said, rolling his eyes at Raph.

"C'mon Raph lets go," April coaxed, gently grabbing Raphael by his arm. With that the group dispersed, none of them aware of the immanent danger they were about to face.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

As Shinigami and Donnie walked the dark head teen noticed her purple masked friend had a kind of hurt look on his face. "Hey don't let Raph get to you," Shinigami said softly, putting her hand on Donatello's shoulder. "He's just being his usual asshole self."

"I know," Donnie said with a sigh. "And you'd think I'd be used to the way Raph is. But tonight really meant a lot to me. It was the first time I ever beat my brothers during training. And Raph had to go and ruin it."

"Raph just hates it when people out do him," Shinigami said, as if the gap toothed turtle needed a reminder.

"Yeah but so does Leo," Donatello pointed out. "And Mikey beat him tonight and Leo didn't act like a complete jerk."

"Maybe when.." Shinigami began. But she was interrupted by a loud crash. "What the Hell was that?" she hissed, getting out her chain with the crescent moon on it.

"C'mon lets find out," Donnie said as he got out his bo. With that the two friends headed in the direction of the crash.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Leonardo and Casey were walking both teens listening and looking for trouble. "So like what's Raph's deal this time?" Casey whispered as they walked. "He usually don't yell at Donnie like that."

"Donnie beat Raph tonight in training," Leo explained to his dark headed friend. "And so as usual Raph is being a sore loser. Which is really stupid. I mean Mikey beat me tonight and I'm not all pissy about it."

"Yeah you'd think Raph would be happy Donnie finally won," Casey declared. Then he smacked himself in the head as reality came through. "What am I sayin'? Raph wouldn't be happy anyone beat 'im. 'Specially not Donnie."

"Well Raph had better get over it," Leonardo declared. "Or..." But the oldest turtle stopped when he heard a loud crash. But what was even more disturbing was the ear piercing scream that soon followed. Leo and Casey's eyes went wide as they instantly recognized the scream. Exchanging concerned looks the pair raced towards the scream, hoping they weren't too late

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Michelangelo and Miwa were making their way threw the maze of creates, using their stealth. "Weird," Miwa whispered as she an her brother jumped on top of a nearby create and looked out for any signs of trouble. "It doesn't seam like there's anything here."

"Yeah," Mikey chimed in. "I wonder what..." But the orange masked turtle didn't get a chance to finish because he was hit from behind and knocked to the ground.

"Mikey!" Miwa cried out, her brown eyes wide. She turned quickly as Tiger Claw swung his chain at her. But the assassin missed as Miwa jumped to the side and hit the tiger hard causing him to fall. By now Michelangelo had recovered and was on his feet, nunchakus in hand.

"Booyakashaw!" Mikey cried out, jumping in the air and kicking Tiger Claw as hard as he could, sending the assassin sailing through the air. But Tiger Claw quickly recovered and lunged at the youngest turtle, tackling him around the waist and taking him to the ground. But Miwa was there and when Tiger Claw stood she delivered a hard punch to his face, sending him crashing to the ground. Michelangelo had recovered by now and together the brother and sister jumped in the air and attacked at the same time. Tiger Claw was sent into a pile of crates, which fell on him. He didn't get back up.

"Yeah we did it!" Mikey cried out as he high fived Miwa.

"Awesome moves there bro," Miwa said with a proud smile.

"Thanks," Michelangelo said with a grin. "I'm.." But he was silenced by an ear piercing scream that echoed through the air. Exchanging worried looks Mikey and Miwa raced towards the scream, knowing exactly who it belonged to.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Raph and April were walking silently, looking for any signs of trouble. "So Raph you wanna tell me what your deal with Donnie is?" April said, finally tired of the silence.

"I got no deal with 'im," Raphael grunted.

"Well obviously you do," April said with irritance. "Otherwise you wouldn't have gone off of him a few minutes ago. Now what gives?"

"I just get tired of Donnie bein' a show off all the time," Raph declared, not making eye contact.

"What are you talking about?" April asked, clearly confused. "Mikey is the show off Raph not Donnie."

"Donnie always has to out do everyone," Raphael said, with a grunt. "Always out smartin' us. But the real topper was tonight when he beat me. That really made me so damn mad."

"Raph," April began carefully. "Donnie's a genius remember? He can't help it if he's smart. And you should know he doesn't do thing intentionally to make you mad. That's more Mikey's department." April smiled at her red masked friend, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah I know," Raph grunted. "You're right. I just..." But Raphael didn't get a chance to finish before about a dozen Foot Bots suddenly appeared, surrounding him and April. "Finally some action," Raph growled, getting out his sais and spinning them. April got out her fan and the fight was on. But seeing as though there were only Foot Bots there it didn't take very long for Raphael and April to demolish them. "Well that was easy," Raph said, putting his sais away. April was about to say something when they heard a loud crash. "What the Hell was that?" Raphael cried out. Then an ear piercing scream echoed through the air. April's blue eyes went wide and Raph cried out, "Donnie!" With that the duo raced towards the scream, hoping they weren't to late to save their friend and brother.

 **A/N well folks there you have it ch 2 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please**


	3. Tragedy

**A/N Thank you to my reviewers for ch 2. I'm glad to have any kind of response Warning violence ahead. E** **njoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 3** **Tragedy**

Donatello and Shinigami were investigating the sound of the crash. Both teens had their weapons drawn, prepared for anything. They saw Dog-Pound and Fishface loading up some boxes with about 20 Foot Bots in the back of a van. "We've gotta stop them," Shinigami whispered as she began to emerge.

"Wait Shini," Donnie said, grabbing his friend's arm. "We can't stop them with just the two of us. We need help." With that Donatello reached for his T-com. But to his surprise it wasn't there. "I must've dropped it somewhere," he muttered. Then he saw a security system that was in a room off to the side. "If I can patch into that I can set off the alarm," Donnie declared.

"I'll distract them," Shinigami said. "You go do your thing."

"No Shini I need you to keep watch," Donatello said. "If you attack then I won't have enough time to hack the system."

"Fine," Shinigami groaned, rolling her dark eyes. "I'll be watch dog."

"Thanks," Donnie said with a gap toothed smile. Making sure no one was around Donatello made his way towards the room, thinking Shinigami was right behind him. Little did he know that the dark headed girl had no intention of just keeping watch. Once she was sure Donnie was working away Shinigami made her move. She aimed for the Foot Bots first, thinking they'd be easy to take out. However these were specially equipped Foot Bots that were designed to have the highest skill of ninjitsu and they quickly taught her a valuable lesson.

"Shit this is gonna be harder than I thought," Shinigami muttered. With that the teen lunged towards the Foot Bots. But while she was fighting them Dog-Pound and Fishface had arrived on the scene and headed right for the room where Donatello was.

"Stop," Dog-Pound said, putting his arm in front of Fishface.

"You know I hate that Bradford," Fishface growled, glaring at his companion.

"Shut up," Dog-Pound snarled as he peaked in the control room. When he saw Donnie typing away an evil smile went across the mutant wolf's muzzle.

"Why aren't we attacking?" Fishface demanded.

"Ever hear of a surprise attack?!" Dog-Pound hissed, looking around the room for a weapon. He soon found what he was looking for. And this was a sledge hammer. Picking it up the wolf motioned for Fishface to sneak around Donatello's back. Nodding in agreement the purple skinned fish moved in. Donnie was so immersed in his task he was oblivious to the two mutants moving in on him. Suddenly the pair attacked, catching the purple masked turtle by surprise. Within minutes the fish and wolf had the turtle pinned face down. Despite his best efforts Donatello was unable to push the heavy set mutants off of him.

"Shinigami!" Donnie cried out. But his voice came out muffled thanks to Fishface putting his metal leg on his head.

"Hold him still," Dog-Pound commanded, grabbing the sledge hammer.

"Wh-what are you going to do with that?" Donatello stammered, his brown eyes wide with terror.

"Ever wonder what a turtle looks like from the inside Xever?" Dog-Pound asked, with an evil grin.

"Let us find out mi amigo," Fishface said with an evil laugh.

"Good idea," Dog-Pound said with an evil laugh of his own. With that Fishface held Donnie down, using the weight and force of his mechanical legs to do so. Dog-Pound raised the sledge hammer high in the air.

"No!" Donatello cried out, trying to get loose. But Fishface's grip was strong. "Don't! Please!" the gap toothed turtle cried out. But his pleas were ignored and the sledgehammer came down hard on his shell. On crack was heard and Donnie cried out in pain. Dog-Pound merely laughed cruelly as he brought the sledgehammer down once again on Donatello's shell. Another crack was heard and Donnie cried out again. But once again his cries were ignored as Dog-Pound continued his assault on the genius turtle.

"Who knew they were so stringy on the inside," Fishface said after Dog-Pound was finished. The mutant fish pulled back a section of Donatello's shell when he said this.

"Or that they had so much blood in them," Dog-Pound said wiping off the massive amount of blood that was on his fur.

"C'mon lets get out of here," Fishface said. With that Dog-Pound threw the sledge hammer down and the pair left leaving Donnie to die in his own blood.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

While Donatello was having his battle Shinigami had managed to bring down the Foot Bots that she had come across. Just then she heard Donnie's ear piercing scream. "What the Hell?!" she cried out, snapping her head up. She turned just in time to see Dog-Pound and Fishface emerge from the building, covered in blood. "Oh no," she muttered, her brown eyes wide with horror. "Donnie!" Shinigami ran full force towards the building and the sight she saw literally made her stomach turn. Donatello was laying in a pool of blood, his shell literally split in half and he wasn't moving. "Oh God Donnie," Shinigami whispered, putting her hand to her mouth as she took the genius turtle's hand. "Donnie I'm so sorry," she whispered as the tears rolled down her face.

"Sh-shini?" came Donnie's weak voice.

"Donnie?" Shinigami said, shocked that the genius turtle was still alive. "Oh Donnie its gonna be alright. You're gonna be fine."

"Shini," Donatello said as he struggled to get a breath. "I..need..you to do something for me."

"Anything," Shinigami said as the tears slid down her face.

"In my lab in my desk on the right there's a secret compartment," Donnie gasped. "Need..to watch..."

"Shh don't try to talk," Shinigami said gently kissing Donatello's head.

"Don't...blame...yourself," Donnie said. "Not..your fault."

"I know," Shinigami whispered.

"Whoa what the Hell happened in here?!" a familiar voice cried out. Shinigami turned and saw Casey there along with Leonardo. Both teens had looks of horror on their faces.

"Donnie!" the pair cried out, racing over to the fallen genius.

"Who did this?!" Leo demanded as he tried to put Donatello's shell back together.

"Dog-Pound and Fishface did," Shinigami said with a growl.

"Leo..don't...bother," Donnie said, grabbing his older brother's hand. "Its..too late."

"Donnie no don't say that," Leonardo said, his voice breaking. "You're gonna be ok. You have to be."

"I love you big brother," Donatello whispered smiling at Leo. "And Casey...you're my brother."

"You're mine too D," Casey said, blinking back tears. Just then they heard a familiar voice cry out, "Donnie!" The group turned and saw Michelangelo and Miwa standing there. Mikey looked pale and he was shaking as he knelt beside his slightly older brother.

"Oh D what happened to you bro," Michelangelo asked as the tears rolled down his face.

"Its ok Mikey," Donnie said softly rubbing his orange masked brother's face. "It'll be alright. I promise. I love you little brother."

"I love you too D," Mikey said with a sniffle.

'We all do," Miwa said wiping away her own tears.

"You're the best sister I could ever ask for," Donatello said with a smile. But his smile quickly turned into a grimace as the pain went through his shell.

"Oh God Donnie!" April cried out as she and Raphael came onto the scene.

"No," Raph whispered, taking a step back his green eyes wide in horror and his face pale. "Please God no."

"April...its ok," Donnie said as he weeping red headed friend knelt beside him. "Please don't cry."

"Donnie please stay with us," April pleaded, kissing the gap toothed turtle's head. "Please don't leave us."

"I love you April," Donatello whispered. "You've always been a sister to me."

"I love you too Donnie," April said through her tears

"Raph..." Donnie said. But just then he took a labored breath and shut his eyes as the life left his body.

 **A/N well there you have it folks chapter 3 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	4. Breaking the Horrible News

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and the follows** **.** **I'm glad that people are reading my story. Without further ado** **here's ch 4 for ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 4 Breaking the Horrible News**

"Donnie!" the group cried out, their eyes wide with horror. "D no!" Michelangelo cried out, grabbing Donatello by his shoulders and shaking him. "D please don't go," the youngest turtle pleaded as the tears flowed. "D please."

"Mikey he's gone," Miwa said through her own tears. "Donnie's gone."

"No!" Mikey cried out. "Miwa he can't be gone! He can't be..." But the orange masked turtle trailed off as the harsh reality consumed him. Breaking down Michelangelo threw his arms around Miwa as they both wept for Donnie.

"I can't believe this is happening," Leonardo said, falling to his knees beside Donatello. The blue masked turtle lowered his head as the grief consumed him. Shinigami put her arms around Leo as she too wept for her lost friend. April and Casey held each other close as they both wept for the genius turtle. Then there was Raphael. The red masked turtle just hung back, face pale and eyes huge as he took in what had just happened. Donnie was gone. Forever. And he would never get to make things right with him. Never. He would never get to take back the mean, hurtful things he said. He remembered the last thing he said to his slightly younger brother. He had called him a loser. That was the last thing Donatello ever heard from him. And it broke Raph's heart to know that.

"Oh God Donnie I'm sorry," the red masked turtle whispered as he backed into the wall. But instead of walking away from it Raphael slid down it and banged his head hard against the wall. He repeated this until someone finally noticed. And that someone was Leonardo, who walked up to his slightly younger brother, gently putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Raph," Leo began, his voice shaking with a mixture of emotions as he fought hard not to break down again. Swallowing the oldest turtle took in a shaky breath and spoke again. "Raph I know what you must be feeling right now..."

"Do you Leo?" came Raph's low, dark voice. The red masked turtle looked up at his older brother with an expression that Leonardo couldn't quite make out. It wasn't anger but it wasn't sadness either. Then Raphael spoke again saying: "I don't think you have a fucking clue how I'm feeling Leo." Raph looked away from his blue masked brother and drew his knees to his chest. Leo opened his mouth to speak but suddenly they heard sirens echo through the air.

"Cops!" Casey cried out.

"We've gotta get the Hell out of here!" Shinigami cried. Within seconds everyone lept into action. Everyone that is except for Raphael. He just continued to sit there staring into nothing.

"Raph c'mon!" Mikey cried out, grabbing Raph by his arm and trying to pull him up. Leonardo, Casey, April and Miwa had grabbed Donnie's body and were heading to the Shell Raiser, which Leo had sent for using the portable controls they all had in their belts. "Raph we've gotta go!" Michelangelo tried again. But still Raphael just sat there.

"Ugh we don't have time for this!" Shinigami cried out as she grabbed Raph under his arms and forced him to stand. "Move your ass Raphael!" Shinigami shouted. "Now!" With that the dark headed teen gave Raphael a shove, snapping him out of his funk. Silently the green eyed turtle entered the Shell Raiser and Shinigami closed the door. Casey floored the gas and the group was gone before the cops got there.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

The group silently drove for a few minutes then Miwa spoke saying, "Father's going to be devastated." The brown eyed teen was sitting beside Donatello's body, gently stroking his head, when she said this.

"Oh God Splinter," Leonardo groaned, closing his eyes and putting his head in his hands. "How are we going to tell him?" came his muffled voice.

"We'll find a way Leo," April said softly as she sat beside Leo and put her arm around him, rubbing his shell comfortingly. Leonardo looked at his redheaded friend with tear filled blue eyes and gave her a small smile.

"We're here," Casey informed the group as he pulled into the lair's garage and turned the engine off.

"Ok everyone try to look as normal as possible," Leo said, rubbing his face.

"Yeah like that's gonna happen," Mikey muttered as he wiped away the tears.

"We've gotta try Mikey," Miwa said, putting her arm around her youngest brother. "For Father's sake."

"Yeah I know," Michelangelo said taking a deep breath. "But whose gonna tell Sensei?"

"I will," Miwa declared.

"Miwa I think I should be the one," Leonardo began.

"No Leo I'm the oldest," Miwa pointed out. "I should be the one to tell Father." Leo nodded and with that the group exited the Shell Raiser.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few minutes later the group was in the living room, where a concerned looking Splinter greeted them. "My children I am glad you are home," the wise old rat said with a smile. Splinter looked around the room and noticed that Donnie was not there. "Where is Donatello?" the brown coated rat asked.

"Father," Miwa began, taking in a shaky breath. "Something terrible has happened. You may want to sit down."

"What has happened Miwa?" Splinter asked, staring into Miwa's brown eyes. "Is Donatello hurt?"

"Father..." Miwa began. But to her shock Raph spoke up.

"Donnie's dead," the red masked turtle said bluntly. Everyone stared at Raphael, shocked by the way he just blurted out the news. Splinter's brown eyes went wide with shock as he took in his second oldest son's words.

"Donatello is dead?" Splinter said softly, taking a step back.

"Yeah," Raph piped up before anyone else could speak. "Dog-Pound and Fishface killed 'im. Smashed his shell with a sledge hammer."

"Raph!" Leonardo hissed, glaring at his directly younger brother. Splinter's face had lost all its color and he sank down into a chair.

"Father are you alright?" Miwa asked, kneeling beside her father.

"Raph I can't believe you just blurted out something like that!" April cried, her voice full of outrage.

"No sense beatin' 'round the bush," Raphael declared. "Its like takin' off a band-aid. Ya just gotta rip it off sometimes. It may hurt like Hell at first but its better for everyone in the long run."

"Still I..." April began. But she was interrupted by Splinter's calm voice.

"Please do not chastise Raphael," the ninja master said. "I am glad he told me." Splinter got up and walked over to Raph, who merely stared at his father and master. "Thank you Raphael," Splinter said, putting his hands on Raphael's shoulders.

"Please don't thank me Sensei," Raph said softly, as his tough guy facade began to crack away. Raphael felt the tears form in his eyes and he quickly looked away, not wanting Splinter to see him cry. But Splinter put his hand under his red masked son's chin and gently made Raph look at him.

"Emotions are not weakness my son," Splinter said in his kind and wise way. "You should not be afraid to show them." Raphael gave Splinter a small smile as the tears slid down his cheeks. Splinter wiped them away. Splinter looked over at his other children. Mikey had tears going down his face. Shinigami had her arm around the youngest turtle, comforting his the best she could. Leo had tears going down his face as well. Miwa was next to her brother both of them having their arms around each other. Splinter spoke after a few minutes saying: "I would like to see Donatello."

"Sensei," Leonardo began. "Donnie he...well he...had his shell smashed like Raph said. Its...its not a pretty sight." Leo stopped as the tears prevented him from speaking further

"Yeah there's like blood and guts everywhere," Casey blurted out. April elbowed her boyfriend hard in his ribs.

"Shut up Casey!" the red head hissed.

"Sorry," Casey muttered, lowering his black eyes in shame.

"It is alright Casey," Splinter said. "And I am prepared for what I will see. But I need to see my son. I need to say my goodbyes." The group all nodded in understanding. Without another word they headed into the garage where the gap toothed turtle's body was to say their goodbyes.

 **A/N Well there you have it folks ch 4 complete. Reviews are much appreciated.**


	5. Life After Death

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews for my last chapter. I really appreciate them.** **Keep them coming.** **Oh and BTW I'll be using Japanese in this story and the English translations are in parenthesis.** **Here's ch 5 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Ch 5 Life After Death**

When the group entered the garage they were shocked to see their good friend, the Mighty Mutanimals, there. "Hey guys," Leonardo said, his blue eyes wide with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard what happened to Donatello and we came right away," Dr. Rockwell said. "I am so very sorry."

"But how'd you dudes get here so fast?" Michelangelo wondered after he had greeted his good friend, Mondo Gecko.

"I messaged them," Shinigami informed her friends.

"Yeah and we happened to be nearby so here we are," Slash said.

"I thank you all for coming," Splinter said with a small smile. "And I hope you do not take offense but I feel my children and I need to say our goodbyes to Donatello in private."

"Hey we get it," Mondo Gecko said. "We'll be in the other room." With that the orange skinned gecko and his friends exited the garage.

"April," Splinter said, looking at the red head.

"You don't have to say it Sensei," April said with a smile. "C'mon Casey and Shini lets go into the other room." With that the three human teens left the room leaving Splinter alone with his children.

"Whenever you're ready Father," Miwa said, putting her hand on Splinter's shoulders. Mikey and Leo got on either side of Splinter, while Raphael prepared to open the door.

"I am ready," Splinter declared, taking in a deep breath as he prepared himself for the sight he was about to see. With that Raph pulled back the door, revealing Donatello's broken body. Splinter's brown eyes went wide and his face paled as he took in the bloody sight. Although Donnie's shell had been taped back together it was still missing pieces and there was blood all over the floor. "Oh my son," Splinter whispered as he took Donatello's body in his arms and gently brought him to the floor. Splinter sat on the floor as well and put Donnie's head in his lap. "My poor little boy," Splinter whispered as he gently stroked his son's head as the tears poured out of his eyes. Then Splinter began to pray, "Watashi no saiai no hito Shin, (My beloved Shin). Kare ga anata to issho ni iru tame ni ōdan suru yō ni watashi no musuko o mimamori nasai. (Watch over my son as he crosses over to be with you.)" As they were watching this Leonardo and Michelangelo knelt beside their father as they grieved for their brother. Miwa had tears going down her face as well as she listened to her father's words.

"A father could not be more proud of a son than I am of you Donatello," Splinter said softly. "I love you so very much and I will miss you for the rest of my life. Goodbye my son." With those words Splinter kissed the top of Donatello's head as the tears continued to fall.

"We're all gonna miss you D," Mikey said with a sniffle. "Especially me. You were like my best friend. As far back as I can remember we've always been best buds. I'm really gonna miss that. I love you bro." With that Michelangelo hugged his directly older brother and the tears racked his body.

"We all love you so much Donnie," Leo put in through his own tears. "And I'm sorry I didn't protect you better. I..I just hope you can forgive me." With those words Leonardo bowed his head as he wept bitterly.

"Leo this wasn't your fault," Miwa said softly as she knelt beside her brother. "Please know that. Donnie wouldn't want you to blame yourself.'

"Miwa's right," Raph said suddenly, causing everyone to look at him. "This ain't your fault Leo. It ain't no one's fault but Dog-Pound and Fishface. They killed Donnie. And I'm gonna kill 'em. They will pay with their own blood for the blood of my little brother." By now Raphael's voice had become dark and threatening and he was clenching his fists so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"Vengeance will have to wait for another time my son," Splinter said gently as he stood beside his red masked son. "I think for right now we must have a proper service for Donatello."

"You're right as always Sensei," Leo said with a heavy sigh. "C'mon lets go get the others." With that Leonardo and his family left to gather the rest of their friend so the could have a proper burial for Donnie.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

The loud noise was the first thing he heard. And that was followed by muffled voices. He opened his eyes only to close them again for the light was to bright. Then he heard someone call his name. But this was not a familiar voice. "Huh?" he muttered as his eyes flew open. But the sight he saw wasn't a familiar one. "Where am I?" he wondered as he got to his feet.

"Kon'nichiwa Donatello (Hello Donatello)," a soft female voice said. Donatello turned and found himself looking at a beautiful women with long dark hair, flawless olive skin and beautiful black eyes that were full of kindness. Donnie instantly realized who she was. "You're..you're Tang Shen," the purple masked turtle stammered, his brown eyes wide is shock

"Hai (Yes)," Tang Shen said with a smile. "Watashi Tang Shen (I am Tang Shen.)"

"How..." Donatello stammered. "I mean am I...am I dead?"

"Imanotokoro wa anatadesu (For now you are,)" Tang Shen said. Donnie gave her a confused look. "Subete ga yotei-dōri ni setsumei sa remasu Donatello (All will be explained in due time Donatello.)"

"Wait I'm confused," Donnie declared. "How are you understanding English?"

"Subete no gengo ga subete no hito ni rikai sa rete imasu (Here all languages are understood by everyone,)" Tang Shen exlpained. "Anata ga gengo o rikai suru koto ga dekiru node, anata wa nihongo de watashinokoto o kiite iru yuiitsu no riyūdesu. Sōdenakereba, eigo de watashi no koe o kikudarou (The only reason you are hearing me in Japanese in because you are able to understand the language. Otherwise you would hear me in English.)"

"That makes sense," Donatello said with a nod. "But why am I here?"

"Anata ga hitsuyōna anata no kazoku no menbā ga iru node anata wa koko ni imasu (You are here because there is a member of your family that needs you,)" Tang Shen explained. "Sore wa anata ni totte owaride wanai kamo shirenaikara (And because it may not be the end for you.)"

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked, giving Miwa's mother a confused look.

"Subete no tanoshī jikan ni watashi no shin'ainaru (All in good time my dear one,)" Tang Shen said with a smile. "Watashitachi wa ikanakereba naranai (Come we must go.)"

"Wait how come you're the one that's helping me?" Donatello asked. "I mean we never even met in life."

"Anata wa watashi no aisuru Yoshi no musukodesu (You are my beloved Yoshi's son,)" Tang Shen said. "Anata wa watashi no musume Miwa no kyōdaidesu. Anata ga watashi no musuko demo ari, anata no kyōdaide mo aru to shinpai shite iru kagiri (And you are my daughter, Miwa's brother. As far as I am concerned you are my son too as well as your brothers.)"

"I still don't understand," Donnie said with a sigh. "But I trust you Tang Shen. So take me where I need to be."

"Forō shite kudasai (Follow me,)" Tang Shen said. With that the purple masked turtle followed the dark headed women trusting she knew what she was doing.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Splinter and his children had gathered the rest of their friends as they prepared for Donatello's funeral. "You guys ready?" Leo asked, his voice full of emotions.

"As ready as we can be bro," Mikey said softly.

"Lets just get this over with," Raph said roughly as he prepared to open the garage door. "Maybe once I say goodbye I'll have some peace," Raphael thought to himself. "Then maybe this pain in my heart will go away. But I doubt that will happen. I don't think it'll ever go away. And I deserve it after the way I treated Donnie. I deserve it and ten times more. But my brothers and sister don't. And Splinter sure as Hell don't deserve this. They're going through all this Hell because of me. But its my burden alone to carry. I can't let them see me break. I won't let that happen." With these thought Raph opened the door. And the sight he saw made him gasp with shock and he and his family stood wide eyed at what they saw. Or didn't see for that matter. Donnie's body was gone.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 5 done. I hope it was a good read for you. Review please.**


	6. Death is Only the Beginning

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews and remember English translation are in parenthesis. So h** **ere's ch 6 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 6 Death is Only the Beginning**

"What the Hell?!" Raphael cried out as he stormed into the room.

"Donnie's gone!" Michelangelo said, his blue eyes wide. "Dudes maybe we were wrong! Maybe Donnie's alive!"

"Mikey that's impossible," Shinigami declared. "I mean even if Donnie was some how magically alive there'd be no way he's be able to walk. Not after all that injury to his shell." Mikey's face fell as he realized his friend was right.

"But where is he?!" Leonardo exclaimed. "I mean bodies don't just up and disappear like that."

"Hey where's Leatherhead?" April asked suddenly after noticing her alligator friend wasn't there.

"Hey yeah where'd he go?" Mondo Gecko wondered. Just then Slash's communicator began to beep.

"Talk," the snapping turtle said gruffly. After listening silently for a few minutes Slash said, "Leatherhead what the Hell are you...Yeah I get it...But where... Yeah..yeah ok. See ya." With that Slash hung up.

"May I ask what that call was about?" Splinter inquired.

"Leatherhead said he took Donatello's body," Slash informed the group. "He wasn't to talkative but he said it was for the best."

"So what that's it?!" Raphael cried out. "Slash you call Leatherhead back and tell 'im to get his ass back here with Donnie!"

"I trust him Raphael," Slash declared. "And you should too."

"Yeah besides it ain't like you can do more harm to a dead person," Casey muttered. April growled at her boyfriend and elbowed his hard in the gut.

"Shut up Casey!" the red head hissed.

"Sorry," Casey muttered.

"I do trust 'im," Raph said softly, not paying Casey an attention. "I just wish..." The red masked turtle trailed off as the tears once again threatened to betray him.

"We all feel that way Raph," Leo said softly. "But Leatherhead knows what he's doing, I think, and we have to trust him." Raphael said nothing. He merely went over to the bloody spot where Donatello's body once was and knelt beside it. Leonardo was about to speak when suddenly Shinigami spoke.

"The lab!" the dark headed teen cried out. "I almost forgot! Donnie said he had something very important in his lab desk."

"Donnie said that?" April said with confusion.

"Yeah right before you all came Donnie told me his desk in his lab had something hidden in it that we need to see," Shinigami informed her friends as she ran out of the room and into Donnie's lab. The rest of the group followed closely behind her, all of them confused. "Desk draw," Shinigami said over and over as she searched the desk drawers. But she didn't find anything except for tools that Donatello used. "Damn it where the Hell is it?!" she cried in frustration. "It has to be here!" By now Shinigami was throwing papers and tools all around as she continued her search.

"Shini are you sure there's something here?" Miwa asked gently.

"Yes I'm sure Miwa!" Shinigami cried out. "Donnie told me there was! I have to find it! I promised him I would."

"Shini its ok if you don't," Miwa began.

"No!" Shinigami cried out. "No its not ok if I don't find it! I already broke one promise to him! I will not break another!"

"Shini what are you talking about?" Miwa asked.

"I have to find it," Shinigami repeated over and over. "I have to. I owe it to him." But she stopped when suddenly Miwa was beside her and put a calming hand on her friend's shoulder. Shinigami looked at her friend with tear filled eyes. Then the dark headed teen looked at the rest of her friends, who were staring at her with looks of confusion, concern and sadness. "I'm sorry guys," she whispered as the tears fell. "This is all my fault."

"Shini no," Leonardo said gently, kneeling beside his friend. "Its not your fault. Its..."

"No Leo you don't understand," Shinigami interrupted. "What happened to Donnie is my fault. I..I let him down. I can't let him down again." By now Shinigami's voice had gotten really soft and she was staring at the ground.

"Shini what do you mean?" Miwa asked gently.

"I was supposed to keep watch," Shinigami admitted, not looking at her friends. "Donnie told me to keep watch while he hacked into the security system. But I didn't. And because of that Dog-Pound and Fishface were able to sneak up on him and attack him. So it is my fault. I'm so sorry guys." By now Shinigami had tears running down her face. Miwa threw her arms around her friend and Shinigami wept into her shoulder.

"Shini," Leo said after a few minutes. "Donnie knows how you are. I'm sure he doesn't blame you."

"He said he didn't," Shinigami said, wiping her eyes. "But it still doesn't make it any less my fault."

"Well its not true," Raph piped up suddenly, causing everyone to look at him. "If its anyone's fault 'round here its mine. If I had gone with Donnie like I should've then none of this would be happenin'." Unknowing to everyone in the room Donnie and Tang Shen appeared in the room.

"The lair?" Donatello said, his brown eyes wide. "Tang Shen what are we.." But Donnie was stopped by Tang Shen holding up her hand.

"Subete no tanoshī jikan ni Donatello (All in good time Donatello,)" she said softly. Donatello wanted to say more but he thought better of it and instead watched the scene unfold with his family.

"Raph you couldn't have known bro," Michelangelo said, putting his hand on Raphael's shoulder. But to his shock Raph shoved him away.

"Don't fucking do that Mikey!" Raphael snarled, causing Mikey to jump. "Don't act like you don't think its my fault too! I know you do! I know you all do! I was being a fucking asshole to Donnie and I hurt his feelings bad. And we all know when Donnie's off his game then he's less aware and less reactive. He was obviously thinkin' 'bout what I said to 'im and that's why he didn't kick Dog-Pound and Fishface's sorry asses! So its my fault Donnie's dead! And I gotta live with that!" By now Raph was shaking at it was obvious that he was on the verge of having a full on melt down.

"Raphael you must calm yourself my son," Splinter said, putting a calming hand on Raphael's shoulder.

"Sensei please don't worry about me," Raph said, his voice so soft it was barely audible. "I..I don't deserve it. I.."

"Oh Raph," Donnie whispered, feeling incredibly guilty his brother was suffering so much because of him. The purple masked turtle walked until he was directly behind his red masked brother.

"Karera wa anata o kiku koto ga dekimasen (They will not be able to hear you,)" Tang Shen informed the genius turtle. "Karera wa anata o miru koto mo dekimasen (Nor will they be able to see you.)"

"I know," Donatello said. "I just..." But he stopped when suddenly Raphael gasped and his green eyes went wide with fear.

"Raph what's wrong?" Miwa asked, concerned for her brother.

"I...I.." Raph stammered, taking a step backwards.

"Bro you're like seriously freaking me out." Michelangelo said, his own eyes wide. Raphael looked at his Mikey then he looked at Miwa and Leonardo, both of whom were looking at the red masked turtle with concern.

"Don't you see 'im?" Raph whispered, looking over to what appeared to be empty space. Leo and Miwa gave their brother a confused look.

"See who?" April asked, looking where Raphael was looking.

"Raphael there's no one there," Slash said, his voice calm and caring for once.

"I...I see 'im," Raph whispered, his eyes still huge.

"See who my son?" Splinter asked gently. Raphael looked at Splinter then he looked back at the empty space.

"Donnie," Raph said, causing Splinter's brown eyes to go wide. "I see Donnie."

"Raph?" Donnie said, shocked that his second oldest brother could see him. But that turned out to be the wrong thing to do. Because Raphael's face paled and his eyes rolled back in his head as he hit the ground hard.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 6. Reviews please and thank you.**


	7. Communicating With the Dead

**A/N Thanks for the reviews and alerts. I love getting so much great feedback. Remember English is in parenthesis** **Anyway** **h** **ere's ch 7 and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 7 Communicating With the Dead**

"Raph!" the group cried out, their eyes wide with horror as Raphael sailed towards the ground.

"Raphael!" Splinter cried out, catching his son before he hit the ground. "Help me get him into the living room." With those words Leonardo and Michelangelo grabbed Raph's legs and carried him into the living room where they gently placed him on the couch. "I need a pillow, blankets and a cold cloth," Splinter said, as he knelt beside his unconscious son. With that the group scrambled in different directions. Casey brought a cold washcloth April filled a bowl with cold water and brought that as well. Slash got a pillow and blanket from Raphael's room and handed them to Splinter.

"May I be of some assistance?" Dr. Rockwell piped up.

"Yes thank you," Splinter said as he stepped aside and allowed the mutant monkey to examine Raph. After a few minutes Dr. Rockwell was finished.

"It appears that everything is normal," the genius monkey informed the group.

"Then how come he passed out like that?" Slash asked gruffly.

"Most likely it was a combination of shock, stress and grief," Dr. Rockwell said. "It happens quite often when someone is dealing with such a tragic loss. But Raphael should be coming around soon." Then as if on cue the group heard a low groan. They looked over and saw that Raph was waking up.

"Raph!" Leo and Mikey cried out running over to their brother and kneeling beside him.

"Raph how are you feeling?" Miwa asked, gently rubbing her brother's head.

"I'm ok," Raphael said sitting up and rubbing his head. "Ugh what the Hell happened anyway?"

"You passed out," Miwa informed her brother as she sat on a the edge of the couch beside Raph.

"I did?" Raphael said, his green eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah bro you like seriously freaked us out," Michelangelo chimed in. "We were afraid that..." Mikey trailed off not wanting to complete that horrible thought.

"We're just glad you're ok Raph," Leonardo said with a smile.

"So like you don't remember what happened before you passed out?" Mondo asked.

"Not really," Raph said shaking his head. Then his green eyes went wide as he remembered seeing Donatello right before he passed out.

"Raphael?" Splinter said, noticing the look of his son's face. "Are you alright my son?"

"Yeah," Raphael said after a minute. "Yeah I..I'm fine Sensei. Just a little out of it still." Just then Donnie and Tang Shen appeared in the room. Raph's eyes went wide as he once again saw his brother's ghost. But the green eyes turtle shook his head and said nothing.

"He can see me," Donatello whispered to Tang Shen. "And hear me. Why is that?"

"Shiranai (I do not know,)" Tang Shen admitted. "Osoraku, Raphael ga anata no koto o kiku koto ga dekiru yō ni suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Kekkyokunotokoro, kare wa anata no tasuke o mottomo hitsuyō to suru hitodesu (Perhaps it is necessary for Raphael to be able to hear and see you. After all he is the one that needs your help the most.)"

"Help with what?" Donnie asked.

"Anata ga mite iru no o mitara (If you watch you will find out,)" Tang Shen said. "Ima wa kanari wakakute kiku (Now be quite young one and listen.)" With that Donatello silently watched the scene unfold before him.

"Raph what's wrong?" Leo asked, noticing the look on his directly younger brother's face.

"N..Nothing," Raphael stammered. "I'm fine Leo. Really I am. Sorry I worried you all."

"I think we're all having trouble with all of this," April said sadly. The others in the group nodded sadly in agreement.

"I think what we all need is rest," Splinter said. Then as if on cue Shinigami's cell phone began to ring.

"Kon'nichiwa, otōsan (Hello Father)," Shinigami answered. "Shikashi, watashinochichi... Hai chichi (But Father I...Yes Father)." Then there was silence for a few minutes. Shinigami's expression darkened and she said roughly, "Anata wa watashi ni sakebu hitsuyō wa arimasen. Watashi wa ienikaeru to iimashita. Sayōnara (You don't have to yell at me. I told you I'll be home and I will be. Goodbye.)" With that Shinigami hung up and let out a frustrated growl.

"Your father wants you home doesn't he?" Miwa asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Yeah he does," Shinigami said with a sigh. "Even though I explained to him what was going on he's still insistent that I go home because and I quote, 'It is a school night and I will not have my daughter fall behind in her studies for any reason.' Ugh so annoying. Like I'm gonna be able to focus in school."

"Your Father is right Shinigami," Splinter said. "Your education is very important. That is my I must insist that you, April and Casey return home."

"Yes Master Splinter," the trio of teens said reluctantly. With that they bid their friends good night and headed for their respective homes..

"Miwa I must insist that you go to bed as well," Splinter said. "You have school in the morning as well." Miwa was able to attend regular school because she had the fortune of not getting mutated. Shinigami's father, Nakamura Tosha, knew about Splinter and the turtles due to his long friendship with Splinter when he was known as Hamato Yoshi and he helped out with the parent/teacher meetings and such.

"Ugh stupid school," Miwa groaned. "I can't wait until I graduate next year." Miwa muttered a few more complaints before she bid her father and brothers good night and went to bed.

"I suggest we all get some rest my sons," Splinter said with a tired sigh. "It has been a very hard day."

"Hai Sensei," the three brothers said together.

"Mondo you can crash in my room in you wanna" Michelangelo offered.

"Thanks bro," Mondo said with a smile as he followed Mikey into his room.

"There's plenty of room in my bed if you're comfortable with sharing Dr. Rockwell," Leonardo offered.

"Thank you Leonardo I am most appreciative," Dr. Rockwell said with a smile as he followed Leo into his room.

"I know your bed ain't big enough for both of us Raphael," Slash said. "So I'm good with sleepin' on the floor."

"Yeah ok Slash whatever you wanna do," Raph said, not really paying attention.

"You ok Raphael?" Slash asked, concerned for his friend.

"Ugh I'm fine Slash alright?!" Raph snapped, shooting the snapping turtle a glare. "I just need a few minutes ok?"

"Fine," Slash said gruffly. "I'll be in your room." With that the mutant turtle took his leave. This left Raphael alone. Or so he thought. After making sure no one was around Raph made his way to Donnie's room. Turning on the light Raphael shut the door quietly behind him and sank down on the bed.

"Donnie I don't know if you can hear me wherever you are," Raph began. "But I really hope you can. 'Cause I have to let you know how sorry I am for being such an asshole to you. I...I didn't mean any of it. I was just bein' a jealous jerk. I'm so sorry Donnie. I'm sorry..." Raphael trailed off as the tears came once again. Only this time the red masked turtle allowed them to flow and he bowed his head a wept.

"Oh Raph I'm sorry," Donatello whispered going to sit beside his brother. Raph jerked his head up and looked at Donnie with wide green eyes.

"No!" the second oldest turtle cried out, jumping to his feet. "No s-stay back stay away!"

"Raph its ok," Donatello said, trying to sound as clam as possible.

"No you're not here!" Raphael cried out. "Y..you can't be here. You're dead."

"Raph just calm down and let me..." Donnie tried again.

"Why are you haunting me?!" Raph demanded. "Why?! Is is because I was so terrible to you?! Is that it?! Yeah that has to be it. You're haunting me because I was such a terrible brother."

"Raph that's not true," Donatello said with a sigh. Then he looked at Tang Shen saying, "Help me out here please."

"Whose there with you?" Raphael demanded. Donnie's eyes went wide and he looked at Tang Shen with confusion.

"Kare wa watashi no me o miru koto mo kiku koto mo dekinai (He cannot see or hear me,)" Tang Shen explained. "Watashi wa mada watashi ni genkyū shinai no ga saizendearu to omou (I think it would be best not to mention me just yet.)"

"Yeah he has enough to deal with," Donatello said with a nod.

"Of God I'm goin' crazy," Raph muttered as he once again sank down on Donnie's bed. "That has to be it. I'm losin' my damn mind. Why else would I be seein' Donnie?"

"Raph you're not going crazy," Donatello said. "I'm really here. Although I'm not quite sure why yet. I know this must be confusing for you but..."

"Confusing?!" Raphael cried out, glaring at Donnie. "Its more than confusing Donnie! I've got enough shit to deal with without havin' hallucinations or whatever the Hell you are too!"

"Raph I'm not..." Donatello tried again. But once again he was interrupted by Raph's shout.

"Ugh why the Hell am I arguin' with nothin'!" the red masked turtle shouted. "You're not really here and you never will be again! Never." By now Raphael's voice had gotten softer and he had his head lowered in sadness once again. Just then the door opened and Slash entered the room.

"I heard you shoutin'," the snapping turtle said. "Who are ya arguin' with?"

"No one," Raph said as he quickly got up and wiped his eyes. "C'mon Slash lets get some sleep." Without another word the two mutant turtles left the room.

"Wow that was really rough," Donnie said softly.

"Sōdeshita (Yes it was,)" Tang Shen said with a nod. "Shikashi, koreha Raphael ga toru ni wa taihendesuga, jikai wa onajiyōni han'nō shinai to omoimasu. Osoraku anata wa kare ni kiite morau koto ga dekimasu (But this is a lot for Raphael to take in. But I think the next time he will not react the same way. Perhaps you can get him to listen then.)"

"But listen to what?" Donatello asked. "Please just tell me what this is about. Is Raph in some sort of danger?"

"Hai, karedesu (Yes he is,)" Tang Shen said with a nod. "Shikashi, koreha butsuri-tekina kiken ijō no monodesu. Watashi wa Rapahel's no shōki o osoreru. Kare ga okashite iru zaiaku-kan wa, kare no motonimodosu koto dake kamo shirenai (But this is so much more than physical danger. I fear for Raphael's sanity. The guilty feelings that he is having may just be his undoing.)"

"And that's where I come in right?" Donnie asked. Tang Shen nodded. "That's a lot of pressure," Donatello declared.

"Anata wa kare ni iku hōhō o mitsukeru hitsuyō ga arimasu Donatello (You must find a way to get through to him Donatello," Tang Shen said. "Raphael's no unmei wa sore ni izon suru dakedenaku, anata mo dōyōdesu (Not only does Raphael's fate depend on it but yours does as well.)"

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked.

"To iu no wa (I mean,)" Tang Shen said. "Moshi anata ga shippai sureba, anata wa eien ni ushinawa remasuga, Raphael mo sō narimasu. (That if you fail not only will you be lost forever but Raphael will too.)"

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed ch 7. Please review.**


	8. Desperate Times

**A/N: English is in parenthesis. Thank you to my reviewers and alerters Anywho** **Ch 8 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 8 Desperate Times**

"So let me get this straight," Donatello said, rubbing the area between his eyes. "If I fail at getting through to Raph then he'll die and I'll stay dead? But if I succeed then his life will be spared and I'll somehow magically come back to life?"

"Sore wa tadashīdesu (That is correct,)" Tang Shen said.

"No offence Tang Shen but that's insane!" Donnie cried out. "None of this is making any sense!"

"Watashi wa sore ga ima dewa imi ga nai koto o shitte iru (I know it does not make sense now,) Tang Shen said. "Soshite, shōjiki itte watashi wa dochira ka o kanzen ni rikai shite imasen. Shikashi, idaina seishin wa, riyū no tame ni monogoto o okonaimasu. Watashitachi wa sore o shinjinakereba narimasen (And quite honestly I do not fully understand either. But the Great Spirit does things for a reason. We just have to trust it.)"

"I've never been a spiritual guy," Donatello remarked. "I'm a scientist. But considering the circumstances I'm in right now I'm willing to believe just about anything you tell me."

"Motto miru koto ga arimasu ka (Come there is more to see,)" Tang Shen said, offering her hand. Donnie took it and the pair disappeared.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

After what seamed like only a few seconds Donatello and Tang Shen were in the Shredder's lair. "Why are we here?" Donnie asked, looking at Tang Shen with confusion. "I thought we were focusing on Raph."

"Kore wa Raphael to takusan kankei shite imasu (This has a lot to do with Raphael,)" Tang Shen declared. "Chōdo miru (Just watch.)" With that Donatello watched as Dog-Pound and Fishface knelt before the Shredder.

"Master I have eliminated Donatello," Dog-Pound declared proudly. "And he was the smartest turtle. This should weaken the others greatly."

"For once you managed to do something well Bradford," Shredder said.

"It was a team effort Master," Fishface declared, earning a glare from Dog-Pound.

"It matters not Xever," Shredder said as he stood. The armor clad man motioned for Dog-Pound and Fishface to stand as well. "Tiger Claw!" Shredder boomed. Within seconds Tiger Claw entered the room.

"Yes Master?" the mutant tiger said with a bow.

"I want you to take Bradford and Xever back out tomorrow," Shredder commanded. "I want that shipment that you failed to steal today. And there will be no excuses this time."

"But Master the turtles are sure to show up again," Fishface said.

"I am counting on that Xever," Shredder said. "The turtles will be weak after the loss of Donatello. It will only be to easy to dispose of them."

"Especially Raphael," Fishface said, his voice dark and low. "I cannot wait to feel his spine crumble under my feet."

"Tomorrow the docks," Shredder said. "Now be gone."

"Yes Master," the trio said with bows as they exited the room.

"This plan is going perfectly," Shredder said to himself. "Come tomorrow the turtles will be no more and Hamato Yoshi will soon follow. Vengeance will be mine!" With that Shredder sat on his throne and gleefully awaited the new day to begin.

"I've gotta find a way to warn my brothers!" Donnie exclaimed. "I've gotta let them know about this trap!"

"Sorekara watashitachi ni ika sete kudasai (Then let us go,)" Tang Shen said. With that the duo once again disappeared into the air to warn the others about the trap.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

As Donatello and Tang Shen arrived back at the lair they realized that everyone was asleep. "Watashitachi no kaiwa wa asa made matanakereba narimasen (Our conversation will have to wait until morning.)" Tang Shen declared.

"Yeah," Donnie said with a nod. "But we're ghosts so I guess we don't need sleep."

"Īe, watashitachi wa sore o shimasen (No we do not,)" Tang Shen said with a smile.

"Can I ask you something Tang Shen?" Donatello said, looking at the deceased women.

"Mochiron anata wa (Of course you may,)" Tang Shen said, still smiling.

"I know Oroku Saki loved you and that's why he killed you because he was jealous," Donnie said. "But I gotta know. Did you love him too?"

"Watashi wa Saki no kanjō o motte ita (I did have feelings for Saki yes,)" Tang Shen admitted. "Shikashi, yoshi ni taisuru watashi no ai wa haruka ni ōkikatta. Soshite, Saki no otoko wa kaibutsu ni natta. Watashi wa sono yōna hito o aisuru koto wa dekimasendeshita. (But my love for Yoshi was far greater. And the man Saki became was a monster. I could never love someone like that.)"

"That makes me feel better," Donatello said with a smile. Tang Shen put her arm around Donnie and the pair spent the rest of the night having a pleasant conversation.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

The next morning Raphael awoke feeling slightly better. The green eyes turtle sat up and stretched. Looking down Raph saw that Slash was still sound asleep on the floor next to his bed. Looking around the room Raphael saw that Donatello wasn't there. "I knew it was just a hallucination," Raph muttered as he jumped over Slash and opened his bedroom door. Quietly shutting it behind him Raphael headed for the kitchen. To his surprise he found Michelangelo sitting at the table, his head slumped forward, snoring lightly. Raph let a small smile go across his face as he gently shook his youngest brother. "Hey Mikey wake up," he whispered.

"Huh?" Mikey muttered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Oh morning Raph," the freckled faced turtle said with a yawn as he stretched.

"Did ya sleep out here?" Raphael asked, sitting beside his brother.

"Couldn't sleep," Michelangelo admitted, not making eye contact. "So I came out here so I wouldn't bother Mondo. I kept thinking, you know, about Donnie and what happened to him."

"Yeah," Raph said with a heavy sigh. "Me too." Just then Leonardo entered the room. His blue eyes went wide with surprise when he saw his two brothers already there.

"Morning guys," Leo said with a smile as he joined Raphael and Mikey.

"Morning Leo," Michelangelo said with another yawn.

"Rough night huh?" Leonardo said sympathetically. Mikey nodded and Leo put his hand on his youngest brother's arm. "I think we all had that," the leader in blue said.

"Yeah ask Raphael how his night was," Slash said, suddenly appearing. Leonardo and Michelangelo looked over at the snapping turtle then back at Raphael, who was glaring at Slash.

"Shut up Slash," Raph growled through clenched teeth.

"Oh so you ain't gonna tell 'em 'bout your little argument with the air huh?" Slash demanded. Normally Slash would have kept these thoughts to himself but Raphael was the one person he cared most about and Slash knew telling his brothers about what he heard was the right thing to do.

"You had an argument with the air?" Mikey asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"No I didn't have an argument with the air Mikey," Raph snapped, rolling his green eyes.

"Sure sounded like it to me," Slash muttered.

"Since when do you butt in on other people's shit?!" Raphael growled, glaring at his friend.

"I think havin' arguments with nothin' is a damn good reason to say somethin'," Slash declared, giving Raph one of his trademark stare downs. "And you ain't just some other person Raphael. You should know that by now."

"I already told ya," Raph said with annoyance. "I wasn't havin' an argument with nothin'."

"Well clearly Slash heard you talking to someone," Leo said, trying not to sound annoyed himself.

"I was talkin' to Donnie!" Raphael shouted before he could stop himself. Leonardo and Michelangelo exchanged looks of both surprise and concern when they heard their brother say this. Raph noticed and he decided to explain, "Look I admit it. Last night I went into Donnie's room. I was fellin' so damn guilty 'bout what happened to 'im. And that's when I thought...well I thought I saw him."

"Just like you did before you passed out?" Leo asked gently. Raphael nodded and took in a shaky breath.

"Raph D wouldn't want you to feel like that," Mikey said, putting his arm around his brother.

"I know Mikey," Raph said softly. "And I know it wasn't really him. I was just thinkin' I saw 'im. But I got some sleep last night and I feel better. And he's gone now so..." But Raphael stopped when he looked over and saw Donnie standing there.

"Raph you've gotta listen to me," the purple masked turtle said, taking a step towards his brother.

"No!" Raph shouted, startling Slash and his brothers as he jumped to his feet, knocking over the chair in the process. "No leave me alone!" the green eyed turtle shouted, backing away from Donatello.

"Raph please just calm down and listen to me," Donnie pleaded.

"No!" Raphael shouted again. "No I won't! You're not here! You're not here! I won't listen! I won't!" With that final shout Raph turned and ran full force out of the room and out of the lair leaving his worried brothers and friend behind.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 8 and as always review please.**


	9. Giving it another Try

**A/N Thank you for the reviews**. **Here's the next installment for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 9** **Giving it another Try**

"Raph wait!" Michelangelo cried out, as he started to go after his older brother.

"Leave me the Hell alone!" Raphael cried out from down the sewers.

"I'll go after 'im," Slash declared. "He'll listen to me."

"Slash I think I should," Leonardo began.

"Do ya really think he'll listen to ya?" Slash asked the oldest turtle. Leo opened his mouth to respond but quickly shut it when he realized Slash was right.

"Go," Leonardo said. "We'll be right here when you come back." With that Slash went after Raph while Leo and Mikey anxiously awaited their return.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Raphael ran threw the sewers until he ran out of breath. "What the Hell is happening to me?" he muttered as he slid down the wall. "Why is this happening to me?"

"I don't understand it either," Donatello said, suddenly appearing. Raph jumped to his feet, his green eyes huge.

"Raph please don't be afraid of me," Donnie pleaded. "I know you're freaked out and that's understandable. But please know you're not going crazy. I really am here and I need to warn you."

"Warn me of what?" Raphael asked, his voice normal as he took in Donatello's words.

"Ok good you're talking to me normally," Donatello said with a revealed sigh. "Look Raph I don't know how or why you can see me but you've gotta know. Shredder's planning to set a trap for you and Leo and Mikey. So whatever you do do NOT go to the docks tonight. Please just trust me on this."

"I do trust you Donnie," Raph said, looking at his purple masked brother. "And if you say not to go then we won't." Then reality hit and Raphael put his hands to the sides of his head saying, "Shit what the Hell am I saying? I'm having a conversation with my dead brother."

"Yeah pretty crazy huh?" Donnie said. "I mean you know I'm not one for the spiritual thing but this makes me a believer. But I'm not as dead as you think Raph."

"What do you mean?" Raph said, once again giving Donatello a confused look.

"I mean..." Donnie began. But just then Tang Shen appeared.

"Watashitachi no keikaku ni tsuite kare ni tsutaete wa ikemasen (You must not tell him about our plan,)" she said sternly.

"Why not?" the gap toothed turtle asked.

"Why not what?" Raphael asked, thinking his brother was speaking to him.

"I wasn't talking to you Raph," Donatello said. "I was talking to..." But once again he was interrupted by Tang Shen.

"Anata wa watashi ni kare ni tsuite hanasu koto wa dekimasen (You cannot tell him about me either,)" she said.

"But why?" Donnie asked, the confusion clear in his voice. "He already knows I'm talking to someone."

"Sore wa jikande wanai Donatello (It is not the time Donatello,)" Tang Shen declared. "Anata wa kare ni keikoku shite ori, soreha imanotokoro jūbundesu (You have warned him and that is enough for now.)"

"But.." Donatello began.

"Iku jikandesu (It is time to go,)" Tang Shen said firmly. "Shikashi, wareware wa modotte kurudarou (But we will be back.)"

"But I'm finally getting him to listen," Donnie said. "Please just let me stay a few more minutes."

"Kekkō (Very well,)" Tang Shen said. "Shikashi, hon'no sū-bu shika kakarimasen. Mamonaku watashi wa kaerimasu. (But only a few minutes more. I will return shortly.)" With that Tang Shen was once again gone.

"Uh Donnie?" Raph said after a couple of minutes. Donatello looked at his brother. "What the Hell is goin' on right now?" the green eyed turtle demanded.

"I can't really explain right now Raph," Donnie said. "But just trust me. Everything is going to be alright. I promise."

"But Donnie you said..." Raphael began. But he was interrupted by Slash coming onto the scene.

"Raphael," the snapping turtle began.

"Slash!" Raph cried out, surprising his friend. "Look whose here Slash! Donnie's here!"

"Uh Raph he can't see me," Donatello said. "Or hear me for that matter. No one can but you."

"Raphael," Slash began again, just when Donnie was speaking. "I don't see anything."

"Ya know you could've told me that before," Raphael hissed, looking at Donatello.

"I just did," Slash said, thinking his red masked friend was speaking to him.

"I wasn't talkin' to you Slash," Raph said.

"I'm sorry Raph," Donnie said, feeling bad that he was making his slightly older brother look crazy.

"You should be sorry!" Raphael shouted, surprising Slash. "Now Slash thinks I'm talkin' to nothin'." Then Raph looked at his snapping turtle friend, who was giving him a strange look. "Great he thinks I'm crazy," Raphael muttered.

"I don't think you're crazy Raphael," Slash said, his voice surprisingly gentle. "Stressed out, yeah. But crazy, nah."

"I..I think I should go home," Raph said, shooting a look over to Donatello. "I..I think all this shit is messin' with my head."

"C'mon," Slash said, putting his arm around the green eyed turtle. "Lets get back. I'm sure Leonardo and Michelangelo are worried 'bout ya." With that the two friends headed back to the lair, with Donnie right with them.

"So you're comin' too huh?" Raphael whispered, hoping Slash wouldn't hear him. Slash did hear but choose not to say anything.

"Yeah," Donatello said. "Look Raph I really am sorry to be putting you through all this."

"I deserve it," Raph whispered, his voice shaking slightly. "After the way I treated you I deserve to be haunted."

"Raph I'm not haunting you," Donnie protested.

"I think that when someone's ghost comes back and only you can hear or see them that qualifies as haunting someone Donnie," Raphael hissed, keeping his eyes on Slash, who was still pretending he couldn't hear.

"I'm not a..." Donatello began. But then he remembered Tang Shen's words and he stopped himself. "Ok fine maybe I am haunting you," the genius turtle said with a sigh. "But its not because I hate you Raph. I'm trying to help you."

"Help me do what?" Raph hissed. But Donnie didn't get a chance to respond because they had arrived at the lair. Once they were inside Raphael was met by a concerned looking Miwa, Leonardo, Michelangelo and Splinter.

"Raphael are you alright my son?" Splinter asked as he embraced his second oldest son.

"Yeah I'm fine Sensei," Raph said, returning his father's hug.

"Bro you like seriously had us worried," Mikey said as he too gave Raphael a hug. "I thought you might not come back," the youngest turtle said softly.

"Mikey I'm sorry I freaked you out," Raphael said, his voice full of guilt. "Its just all this stress is gettin' to me that's all."

"We're just glad you're back Raph," Leo said as he pulled his brother into a hug. Raph wrapped his arms tight around his big brother. To his dismay he felt the tears run down his face. But instead of wiping them away Raphael, buried his face in Leonardo's shoulder and cried for a minute. "Hey its ok Raph," Leo said, shocked that his directly younger brother was crying like this. After a few minutes Raph pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"Sorry," he said in a shaky voice. "I didn't..."

"You should never apologize for letting you feelings out Raphael," Splinter said, in his kind and wise voice. Raphael smiled at his father and was about to speak when suddenly Leonardo's T-com began to beep.

"Casey what's up?" the blue masked turtle said. Then after a few minutes of silence Leo said, "We're on our way." With that he hung up. "Trouble at the docks," the oldest turtle said.

"Then lets go!" Miwa cried out.

"Raph you can't let them go," Donatello cried out, causing his red masked brother to look at him.

"No!" Raph cried out. "We can't go there! Something bad is going to happen!"

"Raph it'll be fine," Miwa said, putting her sword in its holder.

"No Miwa it won't be!" Raphael cried, his eyes huge. "Please guys you have to believe me something bad will happen if we go there."

"Bro what are you talking about?" Michelangelo said, giving Raph a confused look.

"The trap!" Donnie shouted. "Raph tell them about the trap!"

"Its a trap," Raphael declared. "Its a trap by Shredder!"

"Raph how do you know?" Mikey asked, after exchanging looks of concern with his siblings.

"I just know alright?!" Raph declared, not wanting to tell his family the truth.

"I know what this is about," Miwa said. "Its about Donnie isn't it?"

"Of course it is!" Raphael shouted. "Donnie's the one who told me about the trap so.." Raph stopped, instantly realizing his mistake. But it was far to lat to take it back. So the red masked turtle just waited for the responses of his family.

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always review please** **.**


	10. It Takes Time

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts. H** **ere's ch 10 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 10 It Takes Time**

The group all stared at Raphael, not quite sure what to say. "Raph," Leonardo said after a few minutes. "Did you say Donnie told you about the trap?"

"Leo I..." Raph stammered, looking over to where Donatello was standing. The purple masked turtle just stared at his brother with wide brown eyes.

"Dude Donnie like talks to you?" Michelangelo said, his voice low.

"Yeah ok Donnie talks to me," Raphael snapped, his anger boiling over. "And I see 'im alright? In fact he's standing right over there!" Raph pointed to where Donnie was standing. But of course Leo and Mikey couldn't see him.

"Raph there's no one there," Leonardo said.

"Of course you don't see 'im," Raphael snapped, rolling his green eyes. "I'm the only one that can see or hear 'im." Raph's family exchanged looks of concern, which the second oldest turtle saw. "Look I know it sounds crazy," he said. "But I swear its the truth."

"I believe you think its the truth Raph," Miwa said carefully. Raphael shot his sister a glare but she held up her hand to silence him. "I'm not saying your crazy," she continued. "I'm just saying that sometimes your mind can play tricks on you. Especially when you're feeling stressed or guilty. And I think we all know why you're feeling so guilty."

"Miwa I..." Raph began.

"You feel guilty about the argument you and Donnie had before he died," Miwa continued. "You never got to make things right with him. That kind of guilt can eat you up inside."

"But I don't blame you Raph," Donatello said. Raphael looked at his directly younger brother and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Donnie," he whispered. Although he had meant to say it to himself his family heard him.

"Is Donnie talking to you now?" Michelangelo asked. Raph glared at his orange masked brother. "I'm not trying to be a smart ass," Mikey said. "I really wanna know. What's he saying?"

"Mikey we really shouldn't encourage this," Leo said.

"He said that he doesn't blame me," Raphael said, ignoring Leonardo's comment.

"Whoa," Michelangelo breathed, his blue eyes wide

"Uh I hate to interrupt here," Mondo Gecko said, sticking his head in the room. "But Casey just called and he really needs our help at the docks."

"Lets go," Leo said, putting his katanas in their holders.

"Ugh didn't you hear what I just said Leo?!" Raph cried out. "Its a damn trap! We need to stay here!"

"Raph," Leonardo began, trying his best not to sound rough or mean. "I know the real reason you don't want to go."

"Yeah 'cause its a trap," Raphael snorted, crossing his arms and glaring at his older brother.

"No," Leo said. "You don't wanna go because the docks is where Donnie was killed. And I get that. I don't wanna go to that horrible place either. But our friends need us. We have to go."

"Well you can go if you wanna," Raph said roughly. "But I ain't goin'. Mikey you and Miwa with me?" Raphael looked at his brother and sister when he said this part.

"I with you bro," Mikey said, putting his arm around Raph.

"Well I'm with Leo," Miwa declared. "We can't back down from a fight. Its not our style. And Raph I'm pretty surprised that you are backing down. You never back down from a fight."

"Yeah well I already paid a price for not listenin' to my brothers," Raphael said. "I ain't doin' that again. And neither should you or Leo. Sensei please tell them they can't leave." Raph looked over at Splinter, his green eyes pleading.

"Sensei please listen to him," Donnie pleaded, although he knew Splinter couldn't hear him. "You've always had some sort of spiritual connection to all of us. Please have one now. Don't let Leo and Miwa go into a trap."

"He'll listen Donnie," Raph whispered, standing next to his brother. "He has to." Splinter looked at his green eyed son and let out a sigh.

"Perhaps it would be best for you and Miwa to stay here Leonardo," Splinter declared.

"But Sensei Casey need our help," Leonardo said, shocked that Splinter was saying this.

"I think Slash and his team can help Casey," Splinter said. "I would feel more at ease if you and Miwa would stay here."

"But..." Miwa began. But she was cut off by Slash.

"Me and my team got this," the snapping turtle said, putting his mace in its holder. "Gecko get the doc. We're headin' out."

"Yeah sure Slash," Mondo said as he exited the room. Minutes later Dr. Rockwell was there and the team exited the lair to help Casey.

"I can't believe we got sidelined," Miwa exclaimed, the outrage clear in her voice.

"You'll thank me later," Raphael said with a smile. But his smile quickly vanished when Miwa gave him a look that was one of anger, annoyance and outrage.

"Look Raph I don't know what the Hell is going on with you," she snapped. "But I don't appreciate being treated like a little kid!"

"I wasn't treatin' you like a kid Miwa!" Raph shouted, glaring at his sister. "I was protecting you. And Leo and Mikey."

"Just because something bad happened to Donnie doesn't mean that every time we leave someone's gonna get hurt," Miwa declared. "And Donnie wouldn't want us to be so afraid. He'd want us to move past it."

"I love it how you make it sound like its been years since we lost Donnie," Raphael said, rolling his eyes. "Its only been two days Miwa! We didn't even get a chance to say goodbye properly 'cause Leatherhead took Donnie's body God knows where! I don't know 'bout you but I can't move past somethin' like that it just two damn days!"

"He's right sis," Michelangelo said, his voice full of emotion. "We're all still pretty messed up from all this. I'm glad I didn't go. I wouldn't have been very focused." Mikey stopped and took a shaky breath. Raph put his arm around his little brother. "I miss him," the youngest turtles whispered, laying his head on Raphael's shoulder as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I know Mikey," Raphael said, taking in a shaky breath. "I miss 'im too."

"I think we all miss Donnie," Leo said, wiping away his own tears. The oldest turtle put his arms around his two brothers and they embraced each other.

"Oh guys I'm so sorry," Donatello said, his voice full of guilt. "I'm so sorry you guys are going through all this because of me." Just then Tang Shen appeared next to Donnie.

"Donatello ni iku jikandesu (It is time to go Donatello,") she said.

"Wait can't I have a few more minutes?" Donatello asked.

"Watashi wa sudeni anata no hōmon o enchō suru koto o kyoka shimashita (I have already allowed your visit to be extended,)" Tang Shen said. "Issho ni kite kudasai. Anata wa atode sorera o mirudeshou (Please come with me. You will see them at a later time.)"

"I gotta go," Donnie said.

"Go where?" Raph asked, surprising his other brothers.

"I'll see you later Raph," Donatello said. With that he and Tang Shen vanished.

"Donnie wait!" Raphael cried out. "Don't go." But Raph's words were unheard as Donnie was already gone.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few minutes later Donatello and Tang Shen were once again surrounded by bright white light. "So where are we headed now?" the purple masked turtle asked, looking at Tang Shen.

"Watashitachi wa anata ni au tsumoridesu (We are going to see you,)" was Tang Shen's reply.

"Say what?" Donnie said, giving Tang Shen a confused look.

"Anata wa mirudeshou (You will see,)" Tang Shen said with a smile. "Watashi wa anata o misete kureru (Come I will show you.)" Taking the second youngest turtle's hand Tang Shen once again disappeared into the light.

 **A/N well there you have it folks. Ch 10 complete. Did you enjoy it? Let me know in a review please.**


	11. Finding What was Lost

**A/N:Thank you all for the review and the alerts. I really am appreciative of them. I have a twist in here that I hope you like.** **Here's ch 11 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 11 Finding What was Lost**

"Raphael?" Splinter said, putting his hand on his red masked son's shoulder. "Are you alright my son?"

"He's gone," Raphael whispered. "Donnie's gone. Like really gone."

"You don't see him anymore?" Michelangelo asked softly. Raph shook his head as he put his hand to his face.

"Well maybe it was time," Miwa said gently. "I mean Donnie warned you of the trap and told you he forgives you. Maybe that was all he needed to say before he crossed over."

"What so now you believe me?!" Raphael snapped, taking his hand away from his face and glaring at his sister. "Psh what a bunch of shit. Look Miwa don't fucking patronize me. You know I hate that. I know you didn't believe that Donnie was really here so just shut the Hell up!" Miwa blinked in surprise, shocked at the words her brother was saying.

"Raph Miwa was just trying to be nice," Leonardo said, a hint of anger to his voice. "Why do you have to be such a jerk?"

"Shut the Hell up Leo!" Raph snarled, glaring at his slightly older brother. "I don't wanna hear anything from you!"

"Hey!" Leo snapped back. "Don't yell at me Raph! I'm not the one that made Donnie disappear. I was just pointing out a fact."

"I know," Raphael said, looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry Leo. I'm sorry to you too Miwa. I..I didn't mean to...I just..." Raph trailed off, not quite sure what he should be saying.

"Its ok Raph," Leonardo said with a small smile. "I get it."

"Do you?" Raphael said, his green eyes rimmed with tears. "Because I sure as Hell don't. I'm so damn confused. And I hate it. I fucking hate feeling like this. I ain't an emotional person. Never have been. And now I'm cryin' like a baby one minute then mad as Hell the next. I think I see Donnie then he's gone again. I..I think I'm goin' crazy or somethin'."

"I believe you are quite sane Raphael," Splinter said with a smile. "You just need rest and a proper meal. You all do. Come I will fix us some supper then we will retire for the night." Without saying another word the family headed into the kitchen to get some food.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Later that night everyone was about to head to bed when suddenly Casey and April came into the lair followed by Slash and his team, all of them looking worse for the ware. "What happened?" Leo asked, his blue eyes wide with shock.

"It was a damn ambush," Casey declared as he limped to the couch and sat down.

"Yes we barley managed to get out of there with our lives," Dr. Rockwell said, as he sat beside his dark headed friend.

"Looks like you were right 'bout it bein' a trap Raphael," Slash said, looking at Raph.

"Yeah," Raphael whispered. "Guess I was. Glad you guys are ok though."

"Thanks to your warning," Mondo said, wincing slightly as Dr. Rockwell applied pressure to his head wound, which was seeping blood. "I think if we'd be dead right now if we weren't expecting something big."

"It was Donnie's warning really but that ain't important right now. But aren't you glad you didn't go?" Raph said, looking at Miwa and Leonardo, whose eyes were huge.

"Dude I'm sure glad we didn't go," Mikey chimed in, his own blue eyes huge with the thought of what could have happened.

"Guess you were right Raph," Leo said after a few minutes. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Yeah same here," Miwa said.

"Don't be sorry," Raphael said with a smile. "I'm just glad everyone's alright." Just then Shinigami came bursting through the lair door.

"Sorry guys," the dark headed teen said, sounding out of breath. "I..uh had somethings to take care of. Ya know how my father can get. What'd I miss?''

"A lot," Michelangelo declared. The orange masked turtle explained what had happened recently to his friend.

"Donnie didn't happen to tell you where his secret hiding place is did he?" Shinigami asked, looking at Raph.

"Its not a fucking joke Shinigami," Raphael growled, glaring at the dark headed girl.

"I was being serious," Shinigami declared, rolling her golden brown eyes. "Its been driving me crazy trying to remember where Donnie said he hid the important thing. Can you ask him?"

"Wait you actually believe him?" Casey said, his black eyes wide with surprise.

"Well yeah I do," Shinigami said, looked at her dark headed friend. "I happen to know for a fact that you can communicate with the dead. I've communicated with my mother before. Its very real. But the spirits usually don't come around unless its urgent. Like life or death urgent."

"Like warning us about the ambush," April said, her blue eyes wide.

"Exactly," Shinigami said with a smile.

"So I'm not going crazy?" Raph said, feeling slightly relieved.

"No way," Shinigami said, still smiling. "You're just as sane as I am."

"Yeah like that says a lot," Casey muttered. Shinigami shot him a dirty look and he let out a nervous laugh. "Look all I'm sayin' is this shit is too crazy for me to believe."

"You're not the only one," Leonardo muttered. "I just can't wrap my head around this."

"Well you don't have to," Shinigami declared. "Not everyone is spiritually inclined. So Raph can you ask Donnie?"

"He's gone," Raphael said quickly. "He left last night. Haven't seen 'im since then."

"That makes sense," Shinigami said with a nod. "He delivered his message and now he's gone."

"Man this is some heavy shit," Mondo remarked, scratching his head. When he drew back his hand the orange skinned gecko saw it smeared with blood. "Damn," he muttered.

"Come with me," Dr. Rockwell said, motioning for Mondo to follow him. "We'll go to Donatello's lab and get the proper medical supplies." With that the gecko and the monkey headed into Donatello's lab. A few minutes later they returned. "I believe I found what you were looking for Shinigami," Dr. Rockwell said, holding up a flash drive.

"Where'd you find that?" Shinigami demanded, taking the drive from the mutant monkey.

"It was in Donatello's desk draw," Dr Rockwell said. "One of the bottoms had fallen out and it landed on the floor."

"This is it!" Shinigami exclaimed, holding the device in the air. "This is what Donnie was talking about! We need to watch this!"

"Then lets do this!" Casey said, trying to snatch the device away. But Shinigami quickly pulled the device back.

"Hands off Jones!" she snarled, glaring at Casey, who backed up a step. "This is my responsibility and no one else's. Got that?!"

"Ok ok sheesh bite me head off why don't ya?" Casey muttered, crossing his arms.

"There's a lap top in Donnie's room we can watch this on," Leo said. "I'll be right back." With that Leonardo headed into Donnie's room. Seconds later he returned, lap top in hand. "Ok," Leo said, opening up the lap top. "Anyone happen to know his password?"

"Try 'hands off Mikey 1234'," April suggested. "Donnie told me once he used that password."

"Not cool bro," Mikey said, crossing his arms and making an annoyed face. "Not cool."

"Heh nice one nerd boy," Raph said quietly. Then he instantly felt guilty for saying those words. But he pushed the feelings of guilt aside as he waited for the lap top to be ready.

"It worked," Leonardo said, his blue eyes wide with surprise. "Hand me the flash drive Shini." With that Shinigami handed Leo the device and the group anxiously awaited for it to upload, knowing it would be the final message from the genius turtle.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Donatello and Tang Shen entered a room that looked very unfamiliar to the purple masked turtle. "Where are we?" he asked. But Tang Shen didn't get a chance to respond when Donnie heard a very familiar voice.

"Bring those supplies over here my friend," Leatherhead was saying, short, slightly overweight Asian man. Donatello's eyes went wide as he instantly recognized the man.

"That's Shinigami's father," Donnie informed Tang Shen. "I wonder what he's doing here?"

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Leatherhead?" Nakamura Tosha asked, in his accented voice as he placed the supplies on the table.

"I admit I am not entirely sure of anything," Leatherhead said as he riffled through the box of supplies. "But I have to try. I owe it to him. And I thank you for your help my friend."

"I will do anything for Yoshi," Tosha declared. "He would do the same for me. So whatever assistance you need I will provide. I just hope this works."

"It will," Leatherhead said as he grabbed some tubing from the box.

"That's weird," Donatello said, scratching his head. "I wonder what Leatherhead and Uncle Tosha are doing?"

"Mite, miru (Watch and see,)" Tang Shen said, pointing over to where Leatherhead and Tosha were heading. Just then Leatherhead's communicator began to beep.

"Hello Slash," the mutant alligator said into the device. Then after a few minutes of silence he said, "I know I haven't been around and I apologize. But I have something very important I need to take care of. Yes I will let you know. Yes I understand. Goodbye." With that Leatherhead hung up. "Always something," he muttered as he grabbed a vial and headed into the other room.

"I know what you mean," Tosha said as he followed his friend into the other room. "Between my work, my daughter and now this I feel I am always on the go." Leatherhead said nothing, concentrated on the task at hand. Donnie and Tang Shen followed them and what Donatello saw shocked him.

"Th..That's impossible," the genius turtle stammered, his brown eyes wide with shock.

"Anata wa monogoto o miteinai Donatello (You are not seeing things Donatello,)" Tang Shen said. "Sore wa tashika ni anata ga soko ni neru kotodesu (That is indeed you laying there.)"

"B..But how?" Donnie stammered, still trying to process the information.

"Anata no wani no yūjin ga anata no karada o koko ni modoshimashita (Your alligator friend brought your body back here,)" Tang Shen explained. "Soshite, kare wa anata ga tekisetsu ni anata o iyasu koto ga dekiru made jinsei shien ni yotte iki tsudzukeru (And he is keeping you alive via life support until he can properly heal you.)"

"Leatherhead has always been a quick thinker," Donatello remarked with a smile.

"Hai, kare wa kanari tensaidesu (Yes he is quite the genius,)" Tang Shen said with a nod. "Anata no yōna monodesu. Shikashi, watashi wa sore ga jūbunde wanai kamo shirenai koto o osoreru (Much like you are. But I fear it may not be enough.)"

"Why not?" Donnie asked, looking at the dark headed women.

"Tokidoki karada ga sore kara modotte kuru koto ga dekinai hodo no gaishō o keiken suru koto mo arimasu (Sometimes the body goes through so much trauma that is may not be able to come back from it,)" Tang Shen informed the purple masked turtle. "Shikashi, sore wa sugu ni tsutaeru kotodesu (But it is to soon to tell.)"

"Well at least its something," Donatello muttered. "And with Uncle Tosha's connections with the medical community he'll be able to help Leatherhead out with the supplies."

"Tashikani (Indeed)," Tang Shen said. Then suddenly a mournful look came across her face.

"What's wrong Shen?" Donnie asked, concerned written all over his face.

"Watashitachi wa anata no kyōdai-tachi ni sugu ni modorimashou! (We must return to your brothers right away!)" she exclaimed, her dark eyes wide with worry and fear. "Watashi wa osoroshī nanika ga okoru koto o osoreru! (I fear something dire is about to happen!)"

"Then lets go!" Donatello exclaimed. Tang Shen grabbed his hand and she and Donnie disappeared into the air.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 11 done. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.**


	12. An Emotional Message

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and the alerts.** **Here's ch 12 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 12 An Emotional Message**

While Donatello and Tang Shen were with Leatherhead back at the lair the rest of the group was preparing to watch Donatello's final message. Slash and his team had decided to give the family some space so they could properly mourn.

"You guys ready?" Leonardo asked, looking at his family and friends.

"As ready as we can be bro," Michelangelo said, letting out his breath.

"Just play it already," Raphael snapped, impatiently.

"Ok here goes," Leo said as he pressed the play button. Within seconds they saw Donnie appear on the screen.

"Ok red light is on means its recording," he was saying, as he was adjusting the camera. Then he sat on a chair that was directly in front of the camera. "Ok here we go," Donnie said, taking in a breath. "Hello everyone. I'm recording this at 2 am while everyone's asleep so bare with me if I ramble a bit. So if you're watching this it means I'm dead. Sucks doesn't it?" Donatello let out a slight laugh when he said this part. His family smiled at hearing his laugh again.

"Ok but seriously if I'm dead there's so much I want to say to you guys," Donnie said. "First of all I'm sure April, Casey and Shini are all there so I got messages for them too. First to Casey: I know me and you haven't always seen eye to eye."

"Yeah so true," Casey whispered with a rueful smile.

"But no matter how much we fought or how stupid I said you were," Donatello continued. "I've always respected and loved you. You're like my annoying big brother. And like brothers do we fought. But I always admired your sheer determination, no matter how ill planned it was, you always stuck to your gut and that is very admirable. And you taught me to stick up for myself for. So thank you Casey. Thank you for making me better."

"You're welcome D man," Casey said, his voice coming out a choked whisper due to the tears coming down his face. April put her arm around her boyfriend and squeezed his shoulder.

"Ok April you're next," Donnie said, after taking a minute to compose himself. "April you are one of the most amazing people I know. You're kind, smart and loyal to the max. I love you like a sister. Never stop trying to achieve your goals. I know you doubt yourself a lot, God knows I'm guilty of that too. But you are so smart. You are going to be a Hell of a scientist some day. And you're already a fierce kunoichi so you will be a force to reckon with. And Casey had better take good care of you. I have a feeling you two are in it for the long haul. I love you April."

"I love you too Donnie," April said through her tears. "Thank you."

"Ok Shini you're up," Donatello said, taking in a breath. "What can I say about you my friend? You already know how awesome you are. Although I admit when Miwa first brought you around I was terrified of you. But then again I was only 5 at the time." Donnie let out a laugh when he said this part.

"Oh Donnie," Shinigami said, shaking her head.

"But seriously Shini you are the most mysterious person I've ever met," Donatello continued. "And I mean that in a good way. But you're also you're own toughest critic. Probably due to your father's strict ways. But never doubt how amazing you are. You're smart, funny and you can kick anyone's butt if you really wanted to. I was lucky and honored to know you. I love you Shini."

"Oh Donnie," Shinigami said, the tears pouring down her face. "I love you too my brother."

"Sensei," Donnie began. "I..I can't even begin to express how grateful I am to you for all you've done for me. You took me and my brothers in even though you had an infant daughter to take care of. You raised us as your own sons when others would have tossed us aside. Everything I am is because of you. You taught me wisdom, gave me strength. I can never thank you enough for that."

"And you never had to my son," Splinter said softly.

"My love for you is beyond words Father," Donatello continued. "You always made me feel special. Like I was more than just a 'nerd boy'. So thank you for letting me be your son. It has been an honor. I love you Father."

"I love you my son," Splinter said, wiping away the tears

"Ok up next is Miwa," Donnie said. "Well big sister this is it. Our final goodbye. But please don't be to harsh on yourself. I'm sure you did everything you could to prevent my death."

"Oh Donnie if you only knew," Miwa whispered, wiping her eyes.

"You are the best sister anyone could ever ask for," Donatello continued. "You've always been there for me when I needed you. I can never thank you enough for the strength you've given me. And I can never express how much I love you, my dear sweet kind sister. Thank you for all you've done. I love you Miwa."

"I love you too Donnie," Miwa said, as the tears flowed.

"Alright Leo you're up," Donnie said, letting out his breath. "Leo words cannot express how I feel about you. You were always looking out for me. Always putting my needs before yours. Always defending me and protecting me like a good big brother should. I will be forever grateful for that. I'm just sorry I don't thank you enough for all you do."

"You never have to Donnie," Leonardo said, his voice barely audible.

"But I know you big brother," Donatello continued. "And I know you're most likely blaming yourself for this. Please don't do that Leo. It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah 'cause it was mine," Raph thought as he listened to his directly younger brother's words. As he listened the red masked turtle's guilt was building up more and more. Especially as he looked around at his grieving family and friends, knowing it was because of him they were feeling this way. And this was eating Raphael up inside.

"You always protect us," Donnie was saying. "And whenever one of us got hurt you always blamed yourself. Please don't do that Leo. You can't control everything. Just know I love you and I know you did what you could to save me."

"Unlike me," Raph thought miserably.

"I love you too Donnie," Leo managed to choke out. "And I know you're right."

"Ok Mikey your turn," Donatello said.

"Oh man here come the waterworks bro," Mikey said, the tears already going down his face.

"Mikey you are my best friend," Donnie said. "Always have been. And I know I've been harsh on you in the past calling you stupid and stuff. But Mikey you gotta know I never meant any of it. You are not stupid little brother. If you really put your mind to something you can do amazing things. Never let anyone else tell you otherwise. You have such a big heart. Never let anything keep you down. Especially not this. You're the glue that keeps our family together. Always remember that. And keep up the training. You never know you might be better than Leo one day. I love you little brother.

"I love you too D," Michelangelo said with a sniffle.

"And last but certainly not least is you Raph," Donatello said. "Raph you're probably the most complicated one of any of us. You feel things so strongly. And that can be both good and bad. We all know what a bad temper you have. But I know that deep inside you you feel things way differently, although you'd never admit it. I also know how much you love your family. Just like you know how much we love you. But Raph if you don't let these feelings out they'll eat you up inside. Please let our brothers help you. They love you just like I do."

"I don't deserve it," Raphael said, causing his loved ones to look at him.

"Raph..." Mikey began.

"Mikey don't," Raph said, fighting back the tears. "Please don't...I.." Then suddenly the green eyed turtle let out a frustrated sob and bolted out the door, leaving his worried and confused family behind.

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 12 complete. Did you all enjoy it? I hope so. Review please and thank you.**


	13. A Dire Situation

**A/N: As always thank you to all my loyal readers and followers.** **Ch 13 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 13 A Dire Situation**

"Raph wait!" Michelangelo cried out as Raphael dashed out of the lair.

"Ugh why does he always do that?!" Miwa said, her voice mixed with annoyance and concern.

"Raphael is dealing with a lot right now," Splinter pointed out.

"We all are Sensei," Leonardo declared, rolling his blue eyes slightly.

"I think Raph is blaming himself for what happened to Donnie," Shinigami declared. "Especially considering what the last thing he said to Donnie was."

"Yeah he was pretty harsh," Mikey said with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah I know he's dealing with all those guilty feelings," Leo said. "But running away like that isn't going to help anything. Its just going to make us worry about him."

"We will discuss this at a later time," Splinter declared. "For now I think we should after Raphael. He needs his family."

"As always you are right Master," Leonardo said. "C'mon guys lets go." With that the group exited the lair, hoping they'd be able to find Raph.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Raphael ran until his lungs were about to explode. After stopping to catch his breath he saw that he was on the far edge of the sewer where the water goes down into the main city supply. "Sure is a long way down," he muttered, peering down into the rough waters. "I wonder if anyone could survive that fall?" Raph put his foot over the edge and watched as the dirt from his foot fell off and over the edge. "Probably not," he whispered. "But I could find out." With that Raphael started towards the edge with the intent of letting himself go over. Just then Donatello and Tang Shen appeared.

"Raph no!" Donnie cried out, running over to his red masked brother.

"Donnie?!" Raph cried out taking a step backwards and away from the edge.

"Raph don't do it!" Donatello pleaded. "Please you have so much to live for."

"No I don't," Raphael muttered as he slid down the wall.

"Raph you do," Donnie protested. "Trust me on this big brother. You have so much to live for. And Leo and Mikey need you. So does Splinter."

"They'd be better off without me," Raph said miserably. "And I don't deserve to live. I'm the reason you're dead Donnie."

"Raph that's not true," Donatello protested. "I've already told you I don't blame you for what happened to me."

"But I blame myself Donnie!" Raphael shouted. "I blame myself. You're just to nice to tell me the truth." Just then the rest of the group came onto the scene. But Raph was unaware of them and they heard him talking so they chose to stay back and listen, knowing it was what Raph needed.

"Raph," Donnie tried again. "Please don't blame yourself."

"Why not?" Raphael snapped, glaring at his younger brother. "Its true. I was a total asshole to you for no reason other than I was being a jealous, selfish jerk. I knew it hurt your feelings when I refused to partner with you but as always I didn't care. And I know that when you're dealing with emotions you're not as focused as you usually would be. That's why Dog-Pound and Fishface were able to get the drop on you. And that's why you're dead. So any way you look at it its all my fault. I should be the one that's dead not you. Not you." With those words Raph broke down and put his head in his arms and cried.

"Oh Raph I'm so sorry," Donatello began.

"No!" Raphael shouted, surprising his gap toothed brother. "Don't say that Donnie! Don't apologize to me! This is all my own damn fault not yours! So please don't say you're sorry."

"Raph I didn't mean to upset you," Donnie said.

"There's only one way to fix this," Raph declared, getting to his feet and walking to the edge of the sewer.

"Raph what are you doing?!" Donatello cried out. "Get away from that edge!"

"Its the only way to fix things Donnie!" Raphael shouted as the tears flowed down his face.

"Raph killing yourself won't bring me back!" Donnie pointed out. "It'll just give our family and friends another thing to grieve over. Please don't do that."

"Its for the best Donnie," Raph said softly as he turned back towards the water's edge and put his foot over. But suddenly he felt himself being dragged backwards by two sets of hands.

"Raphael have you lost your mind?!" Leo cried out as he and Casey pulled the green eyed turtle away from the edge.

"Let me go!" Raphael cried out, struggling to break free. "Please guys just let me go!"

"No way dude!" Casey cried out, tightening his grip on Raph's arm.

"You guys don't understand..." Raphael began.

"Raphael please calm yourself my son," Splinter said, standing in front of his second oldest son. Raph quickly looked away from his father but Splinter put his hand under his chin and forced him to look at him. "Oh my son you have so much burden on your shoulders," Splinter said sadly. "Please let us help you. We are your family Raphael. Do not turn us away." Raphael opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it again and looked away from Splinter once more, not wanting the wise old rat to see the emotions in them.

"Come," Splinter said. "Let us go home and we can properly discuss this."

"C'mon Raph lets go," Casey said as he and Leonardo pulled Raph by his arms.

"Alright I'm goin'," Raphael said with annoyance. "Just let me go. I ain't gonna do nothin' dumb. I swear."

"You promise you won't try to jump off the edge?" Leo asked, looking at his younger brother with suspicion.

"Yes Leo I promise alright?" Raph said, rolling his green eyes. With that Leonardo and Casey looked at each other then nodded and released Raphael.

"C'mon bro lets roll," Michelangelo said, quickly putting his arm around Raph and guiding him away from the water and towards the lair.

"Phew I'm glad that's over," Donatello said with relief.

"Sore wa mada owatte inai Donatello (It is not over yet Donatello,)" Tang Shen said.

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked, looking over at Miwa's mother.

"Raphael wa mada anata no tasuke ga hitsuyōdesu (Raphael still needs your help,)" she explained. "Kare no akuma wa sore yori haruka ni ōkī (His demons are far greater than that.)" Without waiting for a response Tang Shen grabbed Donatello's hand and they disappeared once again.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A little while later the rest of the group had arrived at the lair. "Look guys I'm sorry I worried you," Raphael said, pulling away from Mikey. "I wasn't thinkin' clearly. But I'm ok now."

"Are you Raph?" Leonardo said, eyeing his red masked brother carefully. "Cause I don't think you are."

"Yeah me either," Miwa chimed in. "I mean you were about to throw yourself over the edge! I don't think that qualifies as fine!"

"Look Miwa I wasn't really gonna jump," Raph lied. "I wouldn't do that to you guys."

"Sure as Hell looked like you were gonna jump," Casey put in.

"Well I wasn't!" Raphael hissed, glaring at his dark headed friend. "Look can we just forget it?"

"No we can't just forget it!" Leo cried out. "Raph there's obviously something going on with you."

"Yeah bro," Michelangelo chimed in. "We heard you talking to Donnie again." Raph's eyes went wide but he said nothing.

"Yeah we heard quite a bit," Miwa said. "Like how you blame yourself for what happened to Donnie and how you jumping would be the only way to fix things. So you wanna tell us again how you weren't really gonna jump?"

"I..." Raphael began. But the words failed to form and the red masked turtle fell silent.

"That's what I thought," Miwa said, her voice having a slight edge to it.

"Ok fine maybe I was considering jumpin' for like a brief second," Raph said. "But I ain't thinkin' that no more. I'm just really tired. Can we please talk about this tomorrow?"

"Very well," Splinter said, surprising the rest of the group. "We will discuss this tomorrow. I feel we all need some rest."

"But Sensei," Leo began. But he was silenced by Splinter holding up his hand.

"We will talk in the morning," the wise old rat declared. "Get some rest my family."

"Thanks Sensei," Raphael said with a smile. Splinter smiled back at his son and Raph headed for his room.

"We will all take turns keeping watch over Raphael," Splinter said after Raphael was gone. "We need to be sure he will not try and harm himself again."

"Good idea Sensei," Leonardo said, with a relieved sigh. "I'll take the first watch. The rest of you get some rest."

"I'll take the next watch," Mikey offered. The group all nodded in agreement and agreed to switch every two hours. With that April and Casey placed calls to their fathers, telling them they'd be staying with friends for the night. Shinigami sent her father a quick text, letting him know she was alright even though she knew he was angry with her. After exchanging angry texts with Tosha her phone began to ring.

"Chichi watashi wa sudeni anata ni itta (Father I already told you...)" Shinigami answered. Then after a few seconds of silence she said, "Chichi watashi wa kaettekonai. Watashi no tomodachi wa watashi ga hitsuyōdesu. Hai, kare wa isshun koko ni imasu. (Father I'm not coming home. My friends need me. Yes he's here one moment.) Then she turned to Splinter saying, "My father wants to speak to you Uncle Yoshi."

"Kon'nichiwa Tosha (Hello Tosha,)" Splinter said. "Hai, arigatōgozaimasu Tosha. Hai, watashitachi wa kanari kōhai shite imasu. Mochiron, Tosha kuru koto o kangei suru ijō no monodesu. Hai, watashi wa sō suru koto o ureshiku omoimasu. Īe, sore wa fubende wa arimasen. Kakushin shitemasu. Sayōnara. (Yes thank you Tosha. Yes we are quite devastated. Of course Tosha you are more than welcome to come. Yes I would be happy to do so. No it is not an inconvenience. I am sure. Goodbye.)" With that Splinter hung up. "Tosha agreed that you may stay here Shinigami as long as you do not fall behind on your studies."

"Thank you Uncle Yoshi," Shinigami said, giving Splinter a hug.

"You are most welcome," Splinter said, returning the hug. "Now come let us all get some sleep."

"C'mon Shini you can bunk with me," Miwa said, motioning for her friend to follow her. With the the group headed to bed, except for Leo who set up camp on the couch. Little did they know that Raphael had heard their conversation and had no intention of going to sleep. Instead Raph took out his sais and stared at the shape edges, the tears silently flowing. Then he put the sais to his wrists with the intention of cutting them.

 **A/N There you are folks ch 13 done. I do hope you love this chapter. Please review.**


	14. Darkest Before the Dawn

**A/N The usual thanks to my wonderful readers, reviewers, and alerters out there. Here's** **ch 14 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 14 Darkest Before the Dawn**

Raphael held the sai to his wrist and went to make the cut. But before he could heard heard Donatello cry out, "Raph don't!" This startled the red masked turtle and he jumped, dropping the sai to the ground with a loud clatter.

"Damn it Donnie don't do that!" Raph cried out, bending down a picking up his sai.

"Raph I thought we've been through this!" Donnie said with annoyance. "Killing yourself isn't the answer."

"Seams like the only answer to me," Raphael declared softly as he put the sai to his wrist once again. But just then the door opened and Leonardo stuck his head in.

"Raph are you..." the oldest turtle began. Raph quickly hid the sai behind his back, hoping Leo didn't see it. But unfortunately for him his older brother had seen the sai and quickly snatched it from Raphael along with the other sai that was on the ground.

"Hey!" Raph cried out, glaring at Leonardo. "Give me back my sais Leo!" Raphael went to snatch the sais back but Leo quickly pulled them back.

"Its a good thing I was right outside," the blue masked turtle declared. "Because clearly you're still not thinking straight." Raph opened his mouth to speak but Leo quickly cut him off, "Don't even try to talk your way out of this Raphael! I am not playing around anymore!"

"Leo," Raphael began. But he was ignored as Leonardo called out.

"Guys I need your help!" Within minutes the rest of the group was in the room.

"Leo what's wrong?!" Miwa cried out, alarmed at her brother's tone.

"I just caught Raphael trying to kill himself again!" Leo declared, causing his family and friends to gasp. "He was trying to cut his wrists with these," Leonardo held up Raph's sais when he said this part.

"Is this true Raphael?" Splinter asked, looking at his second oldest son when he spoke.

"What do you want me to say?" Raphael said so softly that hardly anyone heard him. "I got nothin' to say."

"So what you're just giving up Raph?!" Donatello shouted. "That's not the Raph I know."

"The Raph you knew is dead," came Raph's low dark voice. "He's dead and gone and its just me now."

"Raph..." Miwa began slowly.

"What about your talk about vengeance?" Donnie said at the same time. "You want to get revenge on Dog-Pound and Fishface for what they did to me. Well you can't do that if your dead." Donatello usually wouldn't encourage Raphael's destructive behavior but at this point the purple masked turtle was willing to say anything to get his brother to snap out of it.

"I will have my revenge!" Raph shouted, startling everyone in the room including Donnie. "Its the only way to prove myself again. I see that now. I was so stupid not to see it before."

"Dude Raph is seriously freaking me out," Mondo whispered, his orange eyes huge.

"You and me both bro," Michelangelo whispered back, his own blue eyes wide.

"Raphael snap out of it!" Slash shouted, suddenly coming forward and slapping Raphael in the face. Everyone stared at the snapping turtle, shocked at what he just did. "Sometime ya gotta do something' drastic," came Slash's response. Everyone held their breaths, expecting Raph to go off on Slash. But to their surprise it wasn't Slash that the red masked turtle went off on.

"Give me my damn sais Leonardo!" Raphael demanded, getting in his older brother's face. "Now or you'll be sorry!"

"Over my dead body!" Leo shouted back.

"If you say so!" Raph snarled. Before anyone knew what was happening Raphael delivered a hard punch to Leonardo's face, sending the oldest turtle to the ground. The next thing they knew Raph was on top of his brother, trying to grab the sais away from him. Finally Raphael punched Leo once again, stunning him and causing him to loosen his grip on the sais. Letting out a satisfied grunt Raph grabbed his sais and stood.

"Damn you Raphael," Leonardo growled as he stood and rubbing his sore cheek. "I'll teach you." But before he could do anything Splinter put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Raphael please calm yourself and focus," the brown coated rat pleaded, trying to get his hot headed son to listen to him.

"Raph please listen to Splinter," Donatello pleaded, hoping his directly older brother would listen to him.

"I can't be listening to anyone anymore," Raphael declared. "I'm sorry Sensei but this is something I have to do. Not just for me but for Donnie. His death can't go unavenged." With that Raph pushed past the group and exited his room.

"Hold it," Slash said, stepping in front of his friend. "You ain't goin' nowhere alone."

"Don't try to stop me Slash," Raphael warned.

"I wasn't gonna," Slash declared. "I was just gonna say I'm comin' with ya. You'll need help."

"I'm comin' too," Casey declared walking up beside the two turtles.

"I'm in," Shinigami declared, putting her weapon in its holder.

"I think we all owe it to Donnie to avenge his death," Miwa said, putting her sword in its holder. Then she looked over at Michelangelo, who was standing beside Leo, who was still seething mad. "You guys coming?" she asked.

"No way in Hell," Leonardo growled, glaring at Raph. "If you guys wanna join Raph on his suicide mission then go right ahead. But count me out. This whole thing is insane!"

"I agree with Leo," April said. "This whole situation doesn't sit right with me. I'm out."

"I must agree with April and Leonardo on this," Dr. Rockwell said. "This will not end well. Trust me on that."

"If the Doc says it ain't a good idea then I'm out too," Mondo declared.

"Slash you can't possibly think this is a good idea can you?" Dr. Rockwell said, looking at his leader.

"No I don't," Slash declared. "But Raphael is gonna go no matter what we say. At least this way he'll be less likely to kill himself."

"Ya know I'm right here," Raph said with annoyance. "I can hear ya."

"Will maybe you should hear them!" Donnie shouted. "Cause they're right Raph! This whole thing is insane!"

"Who asked you anyways?!" Raphael growled, glaring at Donatello.

"Raph its my job to keep you out of trouble," Donnie declared.

"I didn't ask for a damn babysitter ya know," Raph grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Yeah well you're gettin' one," Slash said, thinking Raphael was talking to him. "Cause until you're done with all this 'poor me I wanna die' bull shit then I'm stayin' with ya 24/7"

"If he wants to go kill himself then let him," Leo said coldly.

"Leo you don't really mean that do you?" Mikey said, his blue eyes wide with shock.

"After what just happened yeah I kind of do Mikey," Leonardo said flatly. "Because once again he's being his usual selfish self. And I'm sick of catering to him all the time. He's not the only one with problems. He's not the only one that misses Donnie like crazy." By now Leo's voice was shaking with emotions and he struggled to keep it together. "But let me tell you something Raphael: if you do kill yourself I'll never forgive you. I'll never forgive you for putting everyone through that same Hell again. I already said goodbye to one brother and I..." Leonardo stopped as his voice caught in his throat and he was unable to speak. Leo lowered his head as the tears came. Everyone was shocked when the oldest turtle fell to his knees as the grief consumed him. Raph watched this with wide green eyes. But it wasn't him that spoke.

"Oh Leo I'm so sorry," Donatello said, his voice filled with pain and guilt. Then he turned to Raphael and said: "Raph for God's sake say something to him."

"What do you want me to say?" Raphael hissed. "That I'm sorry? That I won't go out and find Dog-Pound and Fishface and ripped their fucking heads off? Cause that ain't happenin'"

"Raph I swear if you don't stop acting like such an asshole I'm gonna personally kick your ass!" Miwa shouted from her place beside Leonardo where she and Michelangelo had been comforting him.

"Enough!" Splinter shouted, startling everyone. "Raphael come with me."

"Sensei I ain't got time.." Raph began.

"Now Raphael!" Splinter commanded. "Leonardo you Miwa and Michelangelo come too."

"Man what'd we do?" Mikey grumbled as he, Miwa and Leo got to their feet and followed Splinter out of the room for a much needed family talk.

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. But there you have ch 14. Let me know your thoughts in a review please.**


	15. A Shocking Turn of Events

**A/N. Thank you to my awesome reviewer. Anyways h** **ere's ch 15 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **CH 15 A Shocking Turn of Events**

As Splinter and his children were heading for their talk suddenly Raphael let out a growl. "This is stupid!" he exclaimed, causing everyone to look over at him. "Talkin' ain't gonna solve anything. The only thing that'll solve anything is teachin' Dog-Pound and Fishface what happens when you screw with our family!"

"Raph if you go in Shredder's lair without a good plan it'll be suicide," Miwa declared, trying to get her brother to listen.

"So what?" Raph snapped back, glaring at his sister. "At least I'll die knowin' Donnie's death didn't go unavenged."

"Raph are you even listening to yourself?!" Donatello exclaimed. "Do you even realize how crazy you sound right now?!"

"I ain't crazy Donnie!" Raphael shouted, glaring at his purple masked brother.

"Dude he's seeing Donnie again," Michelangelo whispered to Leonardo, who had a very angry look on his face.

"Raphael I do not think it would be wise for you to go anywhere tonight," Splinter said. "Now please come with me and we will..." But Splinter was interrupted by Raph's angry shout.

"I ain't goin' anywhere but to Shredder's lair!" the green eyed turtle declared. "And if anyone has a problem with that then that's too damn bad!"

"That's it I've had it!" Leo shouted, storming up to Raphael, his blue eyes blazing with anger. "Now you listen to me Raphael! You will _not_ speak to Sensei like that! _Ever!_ Get it?!"

"Back the Hell off Leonardo!" Raph snarled, giving his brother a hard shove.

"No I won't!" Leonardo shouted, giving Raphael a hard shove back, causing him to stumble. Raph let out a furious snarl and went for his brother. By now Slash and his team had entered the room along with April and Casey. But Donnie ran in front of his enraged brother.

"Raph stop!" the genius turtle cried out, holding out his hands. But he had forgotten that, being a ghost, everything would go right through him. So it shocked Donatello when Raphael ran, quite literally, right through him. However when he did this Raph all of sudden skidded to a stop.

"Donnie you ok?" the red masked turtle asked, his green eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah I'm fine," Donnie replied. Then in a much rougher voice he said, "No I'm not fine! Raph you need to stop this craziness right now!"

"Ugh I don't have time for this bull shit!" Raphael shouted, ignoring the glare he was getting from Leo, the freaked out looks he was getting from Mondo and Mikey, and the concerned looks of the rest of the group. "I'm outta here!" With that Raph turned and started to head for the exit.

"Oh no you don't!" Leonardo snarled, still furious. "You're not going anywhere Raphael!" Leo grabbed Raphael's arm and pulled him back hard.

"Get the Hell off of me Leonardo!" Raph growled, trying to shove his older brother away. But Leo's grip was strong and he refused to back down. Soon Slash was in there and together he and Leonardo succeeded in dragging Raphael back. "Ya know," the second oldest turtle said, his voice low and dark. "Not even 20 minutes ago you were all ready to go fight with me Slash. And so were you Miwa."

"Look I can't speak for Slash," Miwa began. "But as for me I was just appeasing you so you wouldn't go and get yourself killed. But I do agree that Donnie deserves justice. And he'll get it. But not now. We're all way to emotional right now to think things through properly."

"Miwa's right!" Donatello shouted. "Raph please listen to her! You know she always has a good point."

"Shut up!" Raph shouted. "You don't know what the Hell you're talking about! So just shut the fuck up!" Raphael was directing his words at Donnie but Miwa thought he was talking to her. And this made the dark headed teen very angry.

"That's it!" she growled, balling up her fists. "Leo grab his legs! We're gonna tie his ass up!" With that the brother and sister went into action and moved in on their red masked brother.

"If you fucking touch me I'll kick your asses so hard you both won't be able to see straight!" Raph snarled, glaring at his siblings

"The only one whose going to get their ass kicked is you Raphael," Leonardo growled as he and Miwa advanced towards their brother.

"No!" Splinter shouted, getting between his children. "My children stop this right now!" But his cry was a second to late as both Leo and Raphael lunged towards each other at the same time. However with Splinter between them they collided with the brown coated rat, sending him to the ground hard.

"Sensei!" Michelangelo cried out, his blue eyes wide with horror as he shoved his brothers away and went beside his fallen father with Dr. Rockwell right beside him.

"Father!" Miwa cried, her brown eyes wide. She ran over to Dr. Rockwell and helped him move Splinter to the couch. The others lept into action, gathering the necessary supplies, such as a pillow, blanket and the medical supplies, which the handed to Dr. Rockwell. With that they gave his some space so he could do his work. Leonardo and Raph were staring wide eyed at what just happened.

"Oh my God," Raphael whispered, his green eyes wide with horror. "What the Hell did I just do?"

"You hurt Sensei that's what you did!" came Donatello's enraged cry.

"I..I didn't mean to," Raph stammered, backing up a step. "Oh God I didn't mean to." By now Raphael was backed up against a wall and he slid down it and put his head in his hands muttering, "I didn't mean to," over and over again. Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up through tear filled eyes Raph saw Leo kneeling beside him, the guilt and pain written all over his face.

"Raph," the oldest turtle began.

"Don't Leo," came the whisper of the red masked turtle. "Please just don't." Nodding Leonardo sat beside his directly younger brother as they waited for Dr. Rockwell to examine Splinter. But to their shock it wasn't the mutant monkey that approached them. Instead the two brothers saw Mikey come storming up to them.

"Mikey," Raphael began. But to his shock Michelangelo let out a snarl and slapped both Raph and Leo hard across their faces.

"Hey!" Leonardo began. But he was cut off by Mikey's furious snarl.

"I hope you two are happy!" the freckle faced turtle growled through his tears. "I swear you two say I act childish. But what you two just did take the ckae of childish behavior. I hope you guys are happy!"

"Oh yeah Mikey we're thrilled," came Raphael's sarcastic reply. Michelangelo growled and slapped Raph once again.

"Hey!" Raphael shouted. "Hit me again Mikey and I'll.."

"Shut up!" Mikey shouted. "Just shut the fuck up!" This silenced Raph and he and Leo stared in shock at their youngest brother. Michelangelo was usually a calm and good natured person, who rarely swore let alone say 'fuck'. But they both said nothing, knowing Mikey needed to vent. "You needed some sense slapped into you!" Michelangelo declared. "Cause God knows you're acting like a fucking idiot. And now Splinter's hurt because of you Raph! And you too Leo! Both of you need to stop this bull shit right now!"

"He's right you know," Donnie said to Raphael. The green eyed turtles looked at his purple masked brother the back at Mikey.

"How bad is Splinter hurt?" he asked.

"I believe I can answer that," came Dr. Rockwell's voice. Leonardo and Raph got to their feet and gave the monkey their full attention.

"How's Splinter?" Leo asked. Dr. Rockwell looked at the group and opened his mouth to respond.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 15 done. I hope you all enjoyed ch 15. Review please.**


	16. Another Shocking Turn

**A/N Thanks for the reviews H** **ere's ch 16 for you and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

 **Ch 16 Another Shocking Turn**

"Splinter will be just fine," Dr. Rockwell informed the group. The group let out collective sighs of relief. "However," the mutant monkey continued. "He did sustain a serious injury to his head. Most likely due to the hardness of Leonardo and Raphael's plastrons. He's unconscious right now I am afraid."

"Can we sit with him?" Michelangelo asked, his voice coming out very soft. Miwa went beside her youngest brother and put her arm around him while Mondo went on the other side of him.

"Of course," Dr. Rockwell said. "I had Slash move him to his own room so he'll be more comfortable." With that Mikey and Miwa began to head to Splinter's room, while the others stayed behind out of respect. Leonardo and Raphael began to follow their brother and sister, well aware of the looks they were getting from their friends.

"Hope you two learned a lesson from this," April was saying.

"Yeah," Casey chimed in. "Maybe now you two will calm your asses down."

"Look," Raph snapped, glaring at the group. "We feel bad enough as it is. So I suggest you all shut the Hell up before I really get pissed."

"Raph just let it go," Leo said softly. "We need to make sure Sensei is alright." With that the two brothers left, heading into Splinter's room.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Donatello had been watching all of this silently. The purple masked turtle stared to follow his brothers but he was stopped by Shen putting her hand on his shoulder. "Donatello ni wa betsu no mondai ga arimasu (We have another matter to attend to Donatello,)" she said.

"But I have to see if Sensei is alright," Donnie protested.

"Yoshi wa umaku iku (Yoshi will be just fine)," Shen informed the genius turtle. "Shikashi, anata no chūi o ima hitsuyō to suru mono ga arimasu (But there is something that requires your attention right now.)"

"But..." Donatello began.

"Watashi wa giron suru jikanganai (I do not have time to argue,)" Shen declared. "Watashitachi wa ima sugu dete ikou (Come we are leaving now.)" With that Shen grabbed Donnie's arm and they both vanished.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Seconds later Donatello and Shen arrived in the old TGRI building. "What are we doing here?" Donatello asked, looking at Shen.

"Watashitachi no tasuke ga hitsuyōna hito mo imasu (There are some people that need our help,)" Shen said. "Miru (Look,)" Shen pointed and Donnie saw Shinigami's father gathering supplies. The Donatello saw another person with him and he gasped.

"Shini's with him," the purple masked turtle gasped, his brown eyes wide.

"Kanojo wa chichioya o tasukete kita yōda (It appears she has been helping her father,)" Shen informed Donnie.

"B..but that means she knows what Leatherhead and Uncle Tosha are doing," Donatello stammered.

"Hai, kanojo wa shimasen (Yes she does,)" Shen said with a slight smile. "Shikashi, sore ga watashitachi ga koko ni iru riyūde wa arimasen (But that is not why we are here.)"

"But what.." Donnie began. But he was interrupted by a loud crash. Looking over Donatello saw Dog-Pound and Fishface were also in the building, stealing supplies. The pair was unaware of Shinigami and Tosha's presence as were the father and daughter as they were on different sides of the building.

"Chichi wa kore ni tsuite tashikadesu ka? (Father are you sure about this?)" Shinigami was asking, keeping her voice low. "Watashi wa nusumu koto ni tsuite tadashiku kanjimasen. (I don't feel right about stealing.)"

"Watashitachiha Shinigami o nusunde inai (We're not stealing Shinigami,)" Tosha said, sounding slightly annoyed. "Anata wa watashi ga kono tatemono no ichibu o shoyū shite iru koto o wasurete imasu. Dakara, koko no shōkōhin wa watashi no ichibudesu (You are forgetting that I own part of this building. So the supplies in here are part mine.)"

"Shin (True,)" Shinigami said with a sigh. "Shikashi, watashi wa mada.. (But still I..)"

"Anata wa anata no yūjin o tasukeru ka dō ka? (Do you want to help your friend or not?)" Tosha snapped, shooting his daughter a look.

"Mochiron suru yo (Of course I do,)" Shinigami snapped back.

"Sonogo, shizukani shite, watashi ga tekisetsuna yōhin o mitsukeru no o tetsudatte (Then be quiet and help me find the proper supplies,)" Tosha growled.

"Anata wa totemo yakkaina chichioyadearu hitsuyō wa arimasen (You don't have to be so nasty Father,)" Shinigami said roughly. Tosha opened his mouth to speak but suddenly the pair heard a crash followed by Dog-Pound and Fishface's muffled voices. "Dog-Pound and Fishface," Shinigami growled, getting out her weapon. Tosha looked over at his daughter with confusion. "Karera wa Donatello o satsugai shita monodesu (They're the ones that murdered Donatello,)" the dark headed teen informed her father. "Soshite ima, watashi wa sorera o korosu tsumoridesu (And now I'm going to kill them.)"

"Ima watashi no musume ni fukushū suru tokide wanai (Now is not the time for vengeance my daughter,)" Tosha said softly. "Soshite, Yoshi ya sono kodomo-tachi ga inakereba, anata ga sō suru no wa tadashī kotode wa arimasen. Karera wa mata fukushū suru kachigāru (And it wouldn't be right for you to do so without Yoshi or his children here. They deserve to have their vengeance as well.)"

"Anata wa tadashī chichidesu (You're right Father,)" Shinigami said, putting away her weapon.

"Watashitachi wa ikanakereba naranai (Come we should go,)" Tosha said, grabbing the bag of supplies. "Leatherhead watashitachi o matteimasu (Leatherhead will be waiting for us.)" With that the father and daughter began to leave. But before they could leave suddenly Shinigami was taken to the ground by Dog-Pound, who had caught her scent and had snuck up on them without being noticed.

"Shinigami!" Tosha cried out, as he went to help his daughter.

"Īe, chichi! (No Father!) Shinigami cried out as she threw Dog-Pound off of her and got to her feet, weapon in hand. "Anata wa watashi no yō ni ninjutsu o hiragana. Jikkō shite tasuke o eru (You don't know ninjitsu like I do. Run and get help.)"

"Watashi wa korera no kyōaku-han to issho ni anata o nokosu koto wa arimasen! (I will not leave you alone with these thugs!)" Tosha protested. "Watashi wa anata no chichidesu. Anata o mamoru no ga watashi no gimudesu. (I am your father and it is my duty to protect you.)"

"Watashi o mamoru saizen no hōhō wa tasuke o motomeru kotodesu! (The best way to protect me is by getting help!)" Shinigami declared, as she dodged Dog-Pound's blow. The dark headed girl wrapped her chain around Dog-Pound's wrists and flung him hard into Fishface, who was coming to help. Tosha began to protest but he quickly realized that his daughter was right. So he reluctenly began to leave. However he soon found his exit blocked by several Foot Bots and Dog-Pound, who was furious to say the least.

"End of the line for you you pathetic old man," the mutant wolf snarled, cracking his knuckles. Tosha let a sort of smile go across his face.

"You are about to find out I am anything but pathetic," he said, his voice low and dark. Then suddenly without warning Tosha struck, catching Dog-Pound off guard. The older man grabbed a metal tray that was nearby and hit Dog-Pound hard, sending him crashing to the ground unconscious. He wasted no time and jumped up, grabbing a low hanging beam and plowed through the Foot Bots, disabling them. By now Shinigami had taken out Fishface and the teen was staring at her father in amazement and disbelief.

"Odorokubeki chichi (Father that was amazing,)" she said with a smile. "Watashi wa anata ga sonoyōni tatakau koto wa kangaete imasendeshita. (I had no idea you could fight like that.)"

"Watashi wa nan-nen mo Yoshi to yūjindatta (I have been friends with Yoshi for years,)" Tosha said with a slight smile. "Tashika ni, kare wa nan-nen mo no ma, kare ga watashi ni ikutsu ka no ninjutsu o oshieta koto o shitte irudarou. Sā, ikimashou. (Surely you would know he taught me some ninjitsu over the years. Now come let us go.)" With that the pair turned to leave. But suddenly Shinigami let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground, unconscious. Tosha looked with wide black eyes and the furious Dog-Pound. But before he could react Dog-Pound delivered a hard hit, sending the Asian man to the ground, unconscious as well.

"What should we do with them?" Fishface asked, looking at his wolf companion.

"We take them back to Master Shredder," Dog-Pound said, slinging Shinigami and Tosha over his shoulder. "They're friends with the turtles so the Master will have some use for them." Without another word Dog-Pound and Fishface left.

"This is terrible!" Donnie cried out, his brown eyes wide. "We've gotta get back so I can tell Raph what's going on!"

"Sorekara watashitachi ni ikimashou (Then let us go,)" Shen said. Without another word the pair was gone, hoping they wouldn't be to late.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 16 complete. Hope you all enjoyed and as always review please.**


	17. A New Development

**A/N Thank you all so much for the reviews** **Here's ch 17 for ya and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Chapter 17 A New** **Development**

Back at the lair Splinter was still unconscious. Michelangelo and Miwa were at their father's side. When Leonardo and Raphael entered the room the brother and sister shot their others brothers angry looks. "Guys I know you're pissed at us right now," Raph began.

"Pissed?!" Miwa cried out, her brown eyes flashing with anger. "Pissed?! Pissed doesn't even begin to describe how I'm feeling right now Raphael! I'm furious at you!"

"Miwa," Leo began. But the blue masked turtle was cut off by his sister's angry shout.

"Shut the Hell up Leonardo!" she snarled, balling her fists in anger. "Because I'm furious with you too! I'm just more angry with _him_ right now!" Miwa shot Raphael a look when she said this part.

"Me?!" Raph shouted as he too balled up his fists in anger. "What the Hell did I do?!" Miwa opened her mouth to respond. But she was interrupted by Mikey's angry sounding voice.

"Stop yelling!" the orange masked turtle hissed, making sure he kept his voice low. "I mean it! Take it out of here or I swear I'm gonna slap the ever living shit out of all of you! Splinter needs his rest not all of this negativity!"

"Ok Mikey take it easy," Leonardo said, knowing his youngest brother was on the verge of losing it all together. "We're not gonna fight anymore."

"Speak for yourself," Miwa hissed, crossing her arms and glaring once again at Raphael. "I'm really pissed off." Leo started to respond but he was cut off by his slightly younger brother's voice

"Then lets take this outside," Raph hissed back. With a final growl Miwa and Raphael exited the room and headed into the dojo. Once they were in the dojo Raph turned towards his sister and said roughly, "Ok Miwa if ya got somethin' to say to me then lets hear it."

"Oh you bet your ass I have something to say to you," Miwa growled. "I am really pissed at you right now Raphael. Because of all your crazy shit Father got hurt. I've been quiet about it because I know you've been having a hard time dealing with Donnie's death but I can't stand it anymore! And Donnie would hate how you've been acting lately!"

"Ya got no idea how I'm feelin'," Raphael snarled, his green eyes filled with anger as he balled up his fists. "And don't talk about Donnie."

"Why?!" Miwa shot back. "Donnie was my brother just as much as he was yours! I miss him just as much as you do! I've got every right to talk about him! And if you don't like it then that's too damn bad!" Miwa's voice broke at this point and she stopped to compose herself. Just then Donatello and Shen appeared in the room. Donnie ran up to Raph, unaware of the argument that was taking place.

"Raph Shinigami and Uncle Tosha are in trouble!" the purple masked turtle cried out. "They've been captured by Shredder's goons!"

"What?!" Raphael cried out, his green eyes wide with shock and worry.

"You heard me Raph," Miwa said sharply, thinking her red masked brother was speaking to her.

"Not you Miwa," Raph said with annoyance.

"Oh God don't tell me you're pretending to talk to Donnie again," the dark headed teen said, rolling her brown eyes.

"I ain't pretendin' Miwa!" Raphael snapped, his voice high with anger. "Ugh why the Hell am I even talkin' to ya?! Donnie where are they?" Raph looked at his deceased brother when he said this part.

"I'm not sure," Donatello said, looking at Shen, who shrugged. "Shredder moved his lair to another location. I think Shredder's lair is on the west side of town. By the docks."

"Well that ain't much help," Raphael said, rolling his green eyes.

"Hey!" Miwa shouted, standing in front of Raph. "We're not done Raph."

"For God's Sake Miwa shut the Hell up!" Raphael shouted, shoving his sister out of the way. "Shinigami and Uncle Tosha are in trouble here!"

"What do you mean?" Miwa asked, looking at her brother with confusion.

"Donnie told me," Raph said. "Donnie can you take me to them?"

"Uh.." Donnie began, unsure how to answer that.

"Hai, watashitachi wa kare o toru koto ga dekiru (Yes we can take him,)" Shen said, causing Donatello to look at her with surprise. "Wareware wa ryōhō o toru koto ga dekimasu (But only him.)"

"I can take you," Donatello said. "But only you."

"I gotta go Miwa," Raphael said suddenly.

"Go where?" Miwa asked.

"Just trust me," Raph said. "I'll be back."

"Hold it Raph you're not going anywhere," Miwa said, grabbing her brother's arm tight.

"Miwa let go of me!" Raphael said, trying to break free. "I have to go save Shini and Uncle Tosha!"

"No way!" Miwa shouted. "The last time you went somewhere by yourself you tried to kill yourself!"

"Look Miwa I don't have time for this bull shit!" Raph cried out. "I'm goin' and you ain't stoppin' me!"

"That's not happening," Miwa declared. "I'm getting Slash and we're gonna drag your ass back to your room and lock you up until you get these crazy thoughts out of your head!"

"Anata wa anata no kyōdai ni mimiwokatamukeru hitsuyō ga arimasu hamingu tori (Humming bird you must listen to your brother,)" Shen said, even though she knew Miwa couldn't hear her.

"Humming bird?" Donnie said with confusion.

"Kanojo ga akachandatta toki no kanojo no nikkunēmudatta (It was my nickname for her when she was a baby,)" Shen said with a smile. "Yoshi wa kanojo ni kō itta. Kanojo wa sore ga nani o imi suru ka shitte iru (Yoshi has told her this. She will know what it means.)"

"What the Hell does humming bird mean?" Raphael said with confusion. Miwa's eyes went wide when she heard the nickname.

"Its Tang Shen's nickname for Miwa," Donatello informed his brother.

"So Tang Shen is there with you?" Raph asked. Donnie nodded. "Whoa now that's some heavy shit," Raphael breathed.

"Oh my God," Miwa whispered, releasing Raph's arm. "You really are talking to Donnie aren't you?"

"That's what I've been tryin' to tell ya," Raphael said with annoyance

"And," Miwa whispered, taking a breath. "And my mother's there with him?"

"Apparently," Raph said with a shrug. "I can't see or hear her though." Miwa gasped and took a step backwards, her brown eyes wide as she processed the information. "Still think I'm makin' this up?" the red masked turtle asked softly.

"No," Miwa said softly. "I..I'm sorry Raph. All of this is just to strange for me." Without waiting for a response Miwa ran out of the room.

"Well that was strange," Donatello remarked.

"I think she believes me though," Raphael said with a sigh.

"Ikanakya (We must go,)" Shen said with urgency. "Jikan wa honshitsudearu (Time is of the essence.)"

"We gotta go Raph," Donnie said, turning to face his directly older brother.

"Right," Raph said with a nod. "So um how do we do this?" He looked at Donatello when he said this part.

"Oh just grab my hand," Donnie said, holding out his hand to his brother.

"Won't I go right through it?" Raphael asked.

"Good point," Donatello said, scratching his head in confusion. "Help me out here Shen." The gap toothed turtle looked at Shen when he said this part.

"Watashi wa kore o sewa shimasu (I will take care of this,)" Shen said. "Anata ni chikadzuku yō ni Raphael ni tsutaete kudasai (Just tell Raphael to stand close to you.)"

"Stand close to me Raph," Donnie instructed. Raph obeyed and Shen wrapped her arms around both turtles and they disappeared into the light. Little did they know that Miwa had been watching all of this and she ran to tell her family what she had just seen, hoping they wouldn't think she was crazy.

 **A/N Well folks there you go we have completed ch 17. Go ahead and press that review button. You know you wanna.**


	18. Regretful Decisions

**A/N Thank you all for the amazing reviews.** **Enjoy ch 18 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Chapter 18 Regretful Decisions**

Raphael, Donatello and Shen arrived at the Shredder's lair. "Holy shit that was a Hell of a ride," Raph said, his green eyes wide.

"Shh quiet Raph," Donnie said. "I can't be heard or seen but you sure can."

"Right," Raphael whispered as he hid behind some boxes that were nearby. The green eyed turtle reached for his sais before realizing that they weren't there. "Shit Leo still has my sais," Raph cursed.

"Kare ga kyōdai ya Yoshi ni renraku shite, kare ga doko ni iru ka o shirasenakereba naranai to oshietekudasai (Tell him he must contact his siblings and Yoshi and let them know where he is,)" Shen instructed.

"Raph you should call the others and let them know where you are," Donatello suggested.

"Which is where exactly?" Raphael asked, looking at his younger brother.

"Kore wa machi no nishigawadesu (This is the West Side of town,)" Shen pointed out. "Dairoku no sumi to mein (On the corner of 6th and Main)"

"The corner of 6th and main on the West Side," Donnie repeated.

"Uh problem," Raph said, reaching back to where his T-com should be but finding it empty. "I ain't got my T-com either."

"Ah Sewer Apples," Donatello grumbled. "This is not going very well."

"I ain't worried," Raphael declared. "I can handle this all on my own."

"Without your weapons?" Donnie asked with confusion. "No offence Raph but that sounds like a suicide mission to me."

"Yeah maybe," Raph whispered as he used his stealth to navigate through the maze of boxes and crates. "But at least if I die your death will be avenged."

"Raphael o koko ni tsurete kita no wa osoraku machigaideshita (Perhaps it was a mistake to bring Raphael here,)" Shen said.

"I agree," Donatello said with a nod. "He's obviously still in suicidal mode. We should take him back home."

"I ain't goin' home," Raphael hissed, glaring at Donnie. "I'm gonna finish this once and for all." Just then Fishface appeared on the scene, doing his usual patrol. "Ah perfect timing," Raph growled, automatically reaching for his sais. "Shit," he cursed, when he remembered that he didn't have them.

"Come on Raph let me take you home," Donatello pleaded, reaching for his brother. But Raphael wasn't about to go willingly. He quickly moved away from his gap toothed brother and towards Fishface, who was still unaware of the red masked turtle's presence.

"Raph please don't do anything foolish," Donnie pleaded. But Raph paid his directly younger brother no attention as he searched for a weapon. The green eyed turtle soon found one. And this was a knife that someone had dropped.

"Perfect," Raphael growled as he gripped the knife tight in his hand, holding it the same way he would his sais.

"Raph please listen to me," Donatello tried again. But once again his plea fell on deaf ears as Raph went in for the attack. Fishface was caught off guard as Raphael tackled the mutant fish from behind. Raph tried to stab Fishface with the knife but the purple skinned fish wasn't about to go down that easily. He swung his metal leg hard, hitting Raphael hard in his shell. Raph groaned in pain and Fishface kicked the teen turtle off of him.

"I don't know how you were able to get in here undetected," Fishface hissed, glaring at Raphael. "But I do know the only way you're leaving is in a body bag."

"The only one that's gonna end up dead is you scalehead!" Raph snarled, his green eyes filled with hate and rage. "You and Dog-Pound. You're both gonna pay for what you did to my brother!"

"It was to easy disposing of him," Fishface mocked, cruelly. "And soon you will join your pathetic brother."

"You son of a bitch!" Raphael cried out, his rage and anger taking over full force as he raced towards Fishface, with the intention of killing him. Fishface was take by surprise by the shear strength of Raph and was quickly take to the ground. But Raphael was unaware of Dog-Pound and Tiger Claw arriving on the scene. The pair of mutants were making their way behind the enraged turtle for the sneak attack.

"Raph Tiger Claw and Dog-Pound are right behind you!" Donnie cried out. But Raph was so immersed in his attack on Fishface that he didn't hear his brother's warning. Suddenly Dog-Pound and Tiger Claw struck, hitting the red masked turtle hard in his shell and head. Groaning in pain Raphael fell hard to the ground. Before he could recover Dog-Pound struck again, this time with his claws extended. He hit Raph's shell, making long gashes all down the surface. Raphael cried out in pain, despite his best efforts not to.

"Raph!" Donatello cried out, his brown eyes wide with horror as he watched his brother get beaten senseless.

"Enough Bradford!" came a deep booming voice. Dog-Pound instantly stopped as the Shredder came onto the scene.

"Master I was about to finish Raphael just like I did Donatello," Dog-Pound explained.

"Not just yet Bradford," Shredder said. "Take him to the dungeon with the girl and old man."

"But Master..." Dog-Pound began.

"Now Bradford!" Shredder boomed. Without another word Dog-Pound picked up the beaten Raph and carried him away with Fishface limping right behind him.

"Donatello ni ikou (Come Donatello we must go,)" Shen said suddenly.

"There's no way I can leave now!" Donnie protested. "Raph needs me!"

"Koko de kare no tame ni dekiru koto wa nani mo arimasen (There is nothing you can do for him here,)" Shen declared. "Shikashi watashi wa kare o tasukeru koto ga dekiru hōhō ni tsuite kangaete iru (But I have an idea on how we can help him.)"

"How?" Donatello asked.

"Setsumei suru jikanganai (There is no time to explain,)" Shen said as she quickly grabbed Donnie's hand and disappeared once again.

TMNTMNTTMNT

Back at the lair Michelangelo and Leonardo were keeping vigil by Splinter's bedside. Just then Miwa came bursting in the room.

"Guys you are never going to believe what just happened!" she exclaimed, breathlessly.

"Miwa keep it down," Mikey hissed, through clenched teeth.

"Sorry but I just found out some serious stuff," Miwa said in a much calmer voice.

"We're listening Miwa," Leo said as he and Michelangelo gave their sister their full attention.

"Ok here goes," Miwa said, taking in a breath. The teen then proceeded to tell her brothers what had just happened with Raphael.

"Whoa," Mikey said, his blue eyes huge. "That's like some serious stuffs dudes."

"Now don't you feel bad for what you said to Raph?" Miwa asked, looking at her oldest brother when she said this.

"That still doesn't give him the right to act like he's been acting," Leonardo huffed, crossing his arms in front of him. Then the oldest turtle let out a sigh. "But I guess I do feel a little bad. I think I'm gonna find him and apologize."

"He's in the dojo," Miwa informed her brother.

"No he ain't," a voice from the doorway said. The three siblings turned and saw Slash standing there.

"Slash what do you mean Raph's not in the dojo?" Miwa asked. "I just left him not five minutes ago."

"Well I just went to check on 'im and he ain't there," Slash said gruffly.

"Dudes he probably went to fight the Shredder and his goons!" Michelangelo exclaimed, his blue eyes wide with worry.

"What's goin' on?" a voice from behind Slash asked. The group turned and saw Casey there along with April and the rest of the group.

"Raph's missing," Leo informed the group. The group's eyes went wide with worry as they heard those words. "But there's more," the blue masked turtle said. He then proceeded to tell his friends what he had just learned.

"So Raph's been tellin' the truth all this time," Casey muttered, his black eyes wide as he processed the information.

"I know right?" Mikey exclaimed. "That's some pretty heavy stuff huh?"

"You said it bro," Mondo said with wide orange eyes.

"Yes I admit all this is quite amazing," Dr. Rockwell said. "But right now I feel we should focus on finding Raphael before any harm comes to him."

"But where do we begin to look?" April wondered. "I mean its not like we know where the Shredder's lair is."

"I believe I can help with that," a voice said. The group looked and to their surprise Splinter was awake and sitting up.

"Father!" the three sibling exclaimed, running over to Splinter's side.

"Oh Father we though we lost you!" Miwa exclaimed as she and her brothers hugged Splinter.

"I am sorry I worried all of you," Splinter said, returning his children's hug.

"We're just glad you're alright Sensei," April said with a smile.

"Yeah and you're probably wondering where Raph is so," Casey began.

"I already know where Raphael is," Splinter informed the group. "And I know where the Shredder's lair is. Come we must go. Not only does Raphael's life depend on it but Shinigami and Tosha's lives do as well."

"Wait how do you know where the Shredder's lair is?" Mondo asked with confusion.

"I know because Donatello informed me where it was," Splinter said simply. "I will explain later my family. Right now we must go." Without another word Splinter and his family and friends jumped in the Shell Raiser, hoping they wouldn't be to late to save their friends.

 **A/N well there you go folks ch 18 complete. How'd you like it? Let me know in a review please.**


	19. A Daring Rescue

**A/N Thank you, so much for the reviews! Keep them coming I love them. Ch 19 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 19 A Daring Rescue**

Moments earlier Donatello and Tang Shen arrived in a grey, cloudy area. "Where are we?" Donnie wondered, looking around at the unfamiliar sight.

"Watashitachi wa Yoshi's no kokoro ni imasu (We are in Yoshi's mind,)" Shen informed the genius turtle.

"Whoa say what?" Donatello said, his brown eyes wide.

"Karera wa dareka ni renraku suru saizen no hōhō wa senzai ishiki ni yoru monoda to iimasu (They say the best way to contact someone is through their subconscious,)" Shen explained. "Hitobito wa yumenonakade shisha to komyunikēshon suru koto ga shira rete imasu (People have been known to communicate with the dead in their dreams.)"

"Yeah I heard about that," Donnie said with a nod. "Didn't actually think it was real though."

"Watashitachi ni ōku no shigoto o sa sete kudasai (Come we have much work to do,)" Shen said.

"So how do we do this exactly?" Donatello asked. Shen opened her mouth to respond but before she could suddenly Splinter's image appeared in front of them. "Can he see me?" the genius turtle whispered. But soon his question was answered when Splinter's eyes widened in surprise.

"Donatello?" the wise old rat whispered. Donnie just stared at Splinter for a second, unsure of what to say.

"Kare ni nani ka ii nasai (Say something to him,)" Tang Shen urged. Donatello looked at the dark headed women, confused to why Splinter couldn't see her as well. Shen sensed this and smiled saying, "Yoshi wa ima watashi o minai kata ga yoidesu. Anata wa kare ga miru hitsuyō ga aru monodesu (It is better that Yoshi does not see me now. You are the one that he needs to see.)" Donnie nodded in understanding then he turned back to Splinter.

"Hello Father," the purple masked turtle said with a smile.

"Oh Donatello I have missed you," Splinter said, running up to his son and embracing him.

"I've missed you too Father," Donatello whispered, burying his face in Splinter's shoulder.

"Watashitachi ni wa jikan ga arimasen Donatello (We do not have much time Donatello,)" Shen gently reminded Donnie. The gap toothed turtle nodded in understanding as he pulled away from Splinter.

"Father I don't have much time," Donatello said. "But Raph, Shini and Uncle Tosha are in trouble. They've been captured by Shredder and taken to his new lair."

"What?!" Splinter cried out, his brown eyes wide with shock and worry.

"Yeah Raph thought he'd play hero and rescue them by himself," Donnie said, shaking his head. "But the new lair is on the corner of 6th and main on the West Side."

"I shall inform the others," Splinter said. "But I would very much like it if you were there as well Donatello. I have missed you as have your brothers and sister and your friends."

"I know Father," Donatello said with a sigh. "And I wish I could go back but I can't. Just tell the others I love them."

"I will my son," Splinter said as he embraced his second youngest son. "I love you Donatello."

"I love you too Father," Donnie whispered. But when he looked up Splinter was gone.

"Watashitachi mo ikanakereba naranai (Come we must go as well,)" Shen said as she grabbed Donatello's hand and once again disappeared into the light.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

As Donnie and Splinter were having their conversation another conversation was being held. Shinigami and Tosha had been trying to find a way to break free of their chains but to no avail. "Damn it!" Shinigami swore as the chains once again cut into her wrists.

"Nintai wa watashi no musumedesu (Patience is a virtue my daughter,)" Tosha said.

"Chichi wa ima anata no tetsugaku-tekina gareki no tame no jikande wa arimasen (Father now's not the time for your philosophical garble)" Shinigami said angerily as she continued to try to break free.

"Shinigami o burei ni suru jikan wa kesshite arimasen! (There is never a time for disrespect Shinigami!) Tosha said sharply. "Anata no shita no wakai josei ni kiwotsukero! (So mind your tongue young lady!)"

"Ichido anata wa watashi o oshiete kuremasen ka? (Ugh for once can you not lecture me?!)" Shinigami grumbled. "Watashi wa shūchū shiyou to shite iru (I'm trying to concentrate.)"

"Ā, anata wa anata no iwayuru chikara o shōkan shiyou to shite iru nodesu ka? (Ah yes you are trying to summon your so called powers are you?)" Tosha said in a condescending tone

"Watashiniha-ryoku ga aru! (I do have powers!)" Shinigami snarled, glaring at her father. "Watashi wa karera o watashinohaha kara te ni iremashita! Anata ga watashi ni sukoshidemo chūi o haratte kurereba, anata wa kore o shitte irudeshou! (I got them from my mother! And you would know this if you paid me any bit of attention at all!)"

"Anata wa anata no hahaoya ni totemo nite imasu (You are so much like your mother,)" Tosha said with a slight smile. "Anata to onajiyōni Himari wa ganko de, anata to onaji hageshī kibundeshita (Himari was stubborn just as you are and had the same fiery temper that you have.)"

"Sore ga watashitachi o kyōryokuna sentōki ni suru monodesu (That's what makes us strong fighters,)" Shinigami declared.

"Hai,-sōdesu (Yes that is true,)" Tosha said with a nod. "Sore ga watashi ga Himari o daisuki ni shita riyūdesu. Soshite, naze watashi wa anata o totemo aishite iru nodesu ka? (And that is also why I loved Himari so much. And why I love you so much.)" Shinigami's eyes widened as she took in her father's words. She opened her mouth to respond. But just then the cell door opened and Tiger Claw entered, throwing in Raphael's unconscious body. Without saying a word Tiger Claw slammed the cell door shut and was gone.

"Raph!" Shinigami cried out, her golden brown eyes wide with concern.

"I'm fine Shini," came Raph's low voice. "Is Tiger Claw gone?"

"Yeah he's gone," Shinigami said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Good," Raphael said, getting to his feet and walking towards Shinigami. "I faked being knocked out so I can free you guys." Raph had pulled a lock picking device from his belt as he was speaking and was working on picking the lock on Shinigami's chains. After a few minutes the chain was unlocked and Raphael went to free Tosha. Within minutes Tosha was free as well. "Time to get the Hell out of here," Raph declared as he began to pick the cell's lock. This lock proved to be more difficult and it took several minutes for it to unlock. But eventually the trio was free.

"Finally," Shinigami grumbled. "I am so glad to be out of that Hell hole."

"Very well done Raphael," Tosha praised, putting his hand on the red masked turtle's shoulder. "I am proud of you."

"Thanks Uncle Tosha," Raphael said with a smile.

"Come we must leave this place at once," Tosha declared.

"You two go ahead," Raph said, surprising the father and daughter. "I'm stayin' here."

"But Raph," Shinigami began. "You don't even have your weapons. It'll be suicide to fight alone."

"I must agree," Tosha said. "It would be very foolish for you to stay."

"Uncle Tosha those bastards killed Donnie!" Raphael said, as if the duo needed a reminder. "They need to pay for what they've done!"

"Then we will stay and help you seek you vengeance," Tosha said, surprising both teens. "I know you very well Raphael," Tosha went on. "And I know how stubborn you can be. You will stay no matter what Shinigami or I will say. So it is best that we don't argue and fight this battle together." Without another word Tosha opened the dungeon door and left with a speechless Raph and Shinigami behind him.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile Splinter and his family had arrived at Shredder's lair and were forming a plan of entry. "What's the plan Sensei?" Leonardo asked, his voice low.

"You are the leader Leonardo," Splinter said with a smile. "It is your decision."

"Ok then," Leo said. "We split up into groups. Mikey you, Miwa and Dr. Rockwell go west. April you, Master Splinter and Mondo go east. Slash you and Casey are with me. We'll go North. Be careful everyone."

"Right," the group said as they dispersed, hoping they'd be able to rescue their friends before it was to late.

 **A/N well there you have it ch 19 complete. What did you all think? Review please.**


	20. Revenge is Best Served Cold

**A/N:A Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. So here's ch 20.** **Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 20 Revenge is Best Served Cold**

While Leonardo and the rest of the group were forming their plan Raphael, Shinigami and Tosha were forming theirs. The trio had been searching the lair for any signs of Shredder or his goons. But luck was not on their side and instead of them finding their enemies their enemies found them. Namely in the forms of Fishface and The Foot Bots. Soon the trio found themselves on the ground as the fish attacked. "Time for some payback Raphael!" Fishface snarled as he slammed his mechanical leg into Raph's shoulder. But the red masked turtle fought through the pain and when Fishface went in to stroke again Raphael grabbed his leg and swung him hard into some Foot Bots, who was about to land a hard blow to Tosha's head. The mutant fish went sailing to the ground and the Bots were disabled. This gave Tosha and Shinigami time to recover and the father and daughter lept into action.

"Watashi o yurushitekudasai (Allow me gentlemen)," Shinigami said. Raph smiled to himself as he knew what was about to happen. Tosha merely stared at his daughter, but allowed her to take command. Shinigami jumped high in the air and extended her cape as she was midair. Bats came flying out and she lunged them towards the unsuspecting mutant.

"What is this sorcery?!" Fishface cried out as he tried to swat away the bats. But he was soon downed by the flying mammals. Shinigami wasted no time and, using her magic, she sent a gust of wind through the room, sending the purple skinned mutant into a nearby wall, knocking him out cold.

"Yeah way to go Shini!" Raphael cheered, as his friend made her decent. Once she was on the ground Raph high fived her.

"Inshō-tekina chichi no tame ni wa dōdeshita ka? (How was that for impressive Father?)" Shinigami asked, looking at Tosha, who had a stunned look on his face.

"Watashi wa anata o goshin shita Shinigami (I misjudged you Shinigami,)" Tosha said after a minute of stunned silence. "Anata to anata no okāsan ga korera no mahō no chikara o sōzō shite iru to omoimashita. Watashi no muchi no tame ni watashi o yurushitekudasai (I thought you and your mother were imagining these magical powers. Please forgive me for my ignorance.)"

"Chichioya o yurusu koto wa nanimonai (There's nothing to forgive Father,)" Shinigami said with sincerity. "Watashi wa anata ga setsumei dekinai koto o anata ga shinjiru koto ga dorehodo muzukashī ka o shitte imasu. Daijōbudayo (I know how hard it is for you to believe what you can't explain. Its all good.)"

"Arigatō, watashi no musume (Thank you my daughter,)" Tosha said with a smile. Then he did something that shocked his daughter. He embraced her. At first Shinigami was shocked but then she relaxed and embraced her father back.

"Ugh enough mush," Raphael growled. Shinigami glared at her red masked friend as she pulled away from her father. "Sorry Shini but this is a serious time," Raph said, his voice low and dark as he made his way towards Fishface.

"Raph you're not gonna kill him are you?" Shinigami asked, even though she was sure she knew the answer.

"No I'm not gonna kill 'im," Raphael said, surprising his friend. "Not yet anyway. First we find Dog-Pound. I want the pleasure of killing both of them at the same time. I'm gonna crush their spines just like they did with Donnie."

"But Raph Donnie's not..." Shinigami began. But she was stopped by Tosha putting a hand on her arm.

"Watashitachi wa kare ni shinjitsu o tsutaete wa naranai (We must not tell him the truth,)" Tosha said sternly.

"Nani ni tsuite no shinjitsu? (The truth about what?)" Raph demanded. Tosha's eyes went wide with surprise when he heard the turtle speaking in Japanese. "Master Splinter taught me and my siblings Japanese since we could talk," Raphael explained with annoyance.

"Chichi watashi wa anata ni itta (Father I told you this,)" Shinigami said, rolling her eyes. "Soshite, anata wa Miwa ga nihongo o hanasu koto ga dekiru koto o shitteita. Naze Yoshi ojisan ga hoka no kodomo-tachi ni mo oshiete kureta to wa omoimasen ka? (And you knew Miwa could speak Japanese. Why wouldn't you assume Uncle Yoshi taught his other children as well.)"

"Watashi wa kore o kōryo shinakatta (I did not consider this,)" Tosha admitted. "Mōichido watashi no muchi ga watashi o uragitta (Once again my ignorance has betrayed me.)"

"Yeah yeah we've all got out deals," Raph said as he picked up the still unconscious Fishface and tied him up. "Look I don't know what the Hell is goin' on with you two," Raphael said, looking at Shinigami and Tosha. "But after this is all done you can bet your asses I'm gonna find out. 'Specially if it has to do with Donnie. But right now I've got more important shit to deal with." With that Raph stormed out of the room, carrying Fishface. Shinigami and Tosha followed, knowing they'd have to explain themselves when the time was right.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

While all of this was happening Michelangelo, Miwa and Dr Rockwell were searching for any signs of their friends. But unfortunately for them they ran right into trouble. And this was in the form of Tiger Claw. The mutant tiger wasted no time and lunged towards the trio. Mikey and Dr. Rockwell were downed but Miwa managed to dodge the blow. The teen ninja spun around and found herself face to face with the assassin. "We meet again girl," Tiger Claw snarled, raising his chain.

"Yeah we do," Miwa snarled back. Tiger Claw swung his chain towards Miwa but she ducked and avoided the hit. Tiger Claw went in to attack again. But by now Michelangelo and Dr. Rockwell had recovered from their hit and the duo raced to help Miwa.

"Booyakashaw!" Mikey cried out as he sailed through the air, spinning his nunchakus. The orange masked turtle landed a direct hit to Tiger Claw's head with his nunchakus, stunning him. Dr Rockwell took the opportunity to deliver a blast from his helmet, sending the tiger flying backwards, where Miwa was waiting. Using the butt of her sword she hit Tiger Claw hard in his head, knocking him out.

"Pathetic," Miwa scoffed as she put her sword away.

"C'mon lets tie him up," Michelangelo said. Nodding Miwa helped her brother lift Tiger Claw and Dr Rockwell used his chain to tie the assassin to a nearby pole. Without saying another word the trio went to find the rest of their group

TMNTTMNTTMNT

April, Splinter and Mondo Gecko were searching the warehouse for anything out of the ordinary. They soon found just that very thing. Or rather it found them. And this was Dog-Pound, who was patrolling along with the remainder of the Foot Bots. "Dog-Pound," April growled, clenching her fists tight.

"Oh yeah time for some serious payback," Mondo hissed, grabbing a baseball bat out of his backpack.

"You said it," April whispered, getting out her fan.

"We must not do anything rash," Splinter said. But his words fell of deaf ears as April and Mondo moved it. Letting out a sigh Splinter stayed back in case the two teens needed him. April and Mondo tried sneaking up behind Dog-Pound but the mutant wolf heard them coming and letting out a snarl, he spun around and struck the pair, his claws extended. April and Mondo both fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Dog-Pound let out another snarl and swiped at them again. Only this time he missed and stumbled as April and Mondo dodged his attack. Mondo quickly grabbed his baseball bat off the ground and swung it as hard as he could, catching Dog-Pound in the side of his head. But instead of knocking him out it only stunned the yellow and white wolf. Mondo went it to swing again. But Dog-Pound was read and, using his sharp canines, he bit through the bat breaking it in half.

"Whoa," Mondo gasped, his orange eyes huge.

"Mondo look out!" April cried out, pushing her gecko friend out of the way as Dog-Pound swung at him. But unfortunately for April Dog-Pound's sharp claws scraped down her back, leaving large gashes. April cried out in pain as she fell to the ground, the blood seeping from her back.

"April!" Mondo cried out, his orange eyes hug with worry.

"No!" Splinter cried out, as he raced from his hiding spot and attacked. Dog-Pound was caught off guard and didn't have time to fend off Splinter's attack. Soon the wolf was down and out after Splinter knocked him into a wall, leaving Dog-Pound unconscious. "April!" Splinter cried out, racing to the red head's side. Mondo was taking care of April's wounds with some cloth that he kept in his bag.

"I think I got the bleedin' under control," the orange skinned gecko said. "But she's hurt bad."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," a voice said. Mondo and Splinter looked up and saw Mikey, Miwa and Dr Rockwell standing there.

"What happened?!" Miwa cried out, her brown eyes wide in horror as she took in her friend's bloody state.

"Him that's what," Mondo spat out, nodding sharply towards the still knocked out Dog-Pound.

"I will take her back to the lair," Dr Rockwell declared, gently picking up April. "She needs proper medical care at once."

"Yes I agree," Splinter said with a nod. "Thank you Dr Rockwell."

"My pleasure," the monkey said with a smile. With that he was gone, taking the injured April with him.

"What should we do with him?" Mondo said, his voice filled with disgust as he looked at Dog-Pound.

"We do what needs to be done," Miwa declared, getting out her sword and advancing towards Dog-Pound.

"No!" a voice cried out. "That son of a bitch is mine!" The group turned and to their shock they saw Raphael there along with Shinigami and Tosha.

"Shini you're ok!" Miwa exclaimed, embracing her friend. Then she noticed Raph had the unconscious Fishface with him. "What.." she began.

"Time for some payback," Raphael growled, throwing Fishface to the ground next to Dog-Pound roughly.

"Raphael," Splinter began.

"Sensei they killed Donnie!" Raph cried out, his voice filled with anger and rage. "They need to pay for what they've done! Pay with blood!"

"Murdering them will not bring Donatello back," Splinter said softly. Just then Donatello and Tang Shen appeared in the room.

"I know it won't," Raphael said, his voice low. "But at least with them dead I'll know Donnie's death didn't go unavenged." Splinter opened his mouth to speak but Raph beat him to it. "Sensei nothin' you can say is gonna make me change my mind."

"Raph what about Leo?" Miwa asked. "Shouldn't he be here to see this? I mean Donnie was his brother too."

"I'm right here," Leo said, suddenly appearing along with Casey and Slash.

"Leo don't try and talk me out of this," Raphael said. "Because.." But he was cut off by his oldest brother's response.

"I wasn't going to," Leonardo said, surprising everyone.

"Leo you sure about this bro?" Michelangelo asked, looking at his blue masked brother with confusion.

"Mikey I may not agree with Raph most of the time," Leo began. "But I do agree with him on this. Dog-Pound and Fishface need to pay for what they did to Donnie. And the only way to do that is with their blood." By now Leonardo's voice had gotten low and dark and his blue eyes were filled with hatred as he glared at the mutant wolf and fish.

"Father please talk some sense into your sons," Miwa pleaded, looking at Splinter.

"Don't you want vengeance for Donnie?" Raph demanded, giving his sister a sharp look.

"Of course I do!" Miwa shouted. "But killing those who are defenseless is dishonorable. Even if it is our enemies."

"Bros Miwa's right," Mikey declared. "And you guys know how close me and D were and how badly I want revenge. But dudes if we kill them like this then we'll be just like them."

"Mikey's right!" Donnie cried out, suddenly, causing Raphael to look over at him. "Raph please don't lower yourself to their level. You better than that."

"Donnie's right you know," Shinigami said suddenly.

"Say what now?" Raph said, his green eyes wide with shock.

"I said Donnie's right," Shinigami repeated. "You can't lower yourself to their level Raph. That would make you just like them."

"Shini can see me?" Donatello muttered, his brown eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah I can see you Donnie," Shinigami said with a smile. "I can hear you too." Donnie blinked in surprise but said nothing.

"Finally someone can see I'm not crazy," Raphael muttered.

"Then you can see their points?" Miwa asked, hoping her brother would listen to reason.

"Raphael they're right," Slash piped up suddenly. "You can't kill 'em. But you can beat 'em senseless."

"Yeah," Casey said, hitting his hockey stick against his hand, a dark look going across his face. "Killin' 'em would be to easy on 'em."

"They do have a point Raph," Leo said, looking at his directly younger brother.

"Yeah I know they do," Raph said with a sigh. "I just..." But suddenly the red masked turtle let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground.

"Raph!" the group cried out, their eyes wide with both shock and worry. They looked up and to their horror they saw Shredder standing there with a furious Tiger Claw behind him.

"End of the line freaks," Tiger Claw snarled as he and Shredder moved in for the kill.

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 20 complete. Review please.**


	21. The Final Battle

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews.** **Ch 21 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **Ch 21 The Final Battle**

Shredder and Tiger Claw moved in for the kill as Splinter, the turtles and their friends braced themselves for a battle. By now Dog-Pound and Fishface had regained consciousness and Tiger Claw went to free them. "Oh no ya don't!" Casey cried out, tackling Tiger Claw to the ground. But the assassin quickly recovered and threw the dark headed teen off of him. Taking out his chain Tiger Claw hit Casey hard in his head, stunning him. Casey fell to the ground as the blood poured from his head. But luckily for him Mondo and Michelangelo were watching and the duo lept into action.

"Booyakashaw!" Mikey cried out as he lept in the air, spinning his nunchakus.

"Cowabunga!" Mondo cried at the same time as he too lept in the air, baseball bat in hand. But Tiger Claw wasn't about to go down without a fight and he grabbed Casey by his shirt and threw him hard into Mondo, sending both teens to the ground. But this left room for Michelangelo to attack and the orange masked turtle did so with a hard hit to Tiger Claw's head with his nunchakus. Tiger Claw fell to the ground and Mikey delivered a hard kick to the tiger's head, disorienting him. This gave Mondo and Casey time to recover and Mondo grabbed his bat and Casey grabbed his hockey stick and they both attacked together, successfully knocking the mutant tiger out.

"Yeah now that's what I call teamwork!" Mondo said as he high fived Casey and Mikey.

"Enough of this!" Dog-Pound snarled, suddenly breaking free of his restraints The mutant wolf charged towards Mondo, Casey and Michelangelo, seething mad. But Shinigami was watching and she came swooping in along with Miwa. Both girls succeeded in once again taking Dog-Pound to the ground. But he was about to stay down. Letting out a furious snarl Dog-Pound threw the girls off of him and delivered a hard punch to their faces, sending them crashing to the ground.

"C'mon Shini use those magical powers of yours," Donatello urged.

"I can't," Shinigami panted as she stood. "There's to many innocent people that could get hurt."

"Kanojo ni shūchū suru yō ni oshietekudasai (Tell her to concentrate,)" Shen said. "Kanojo ga shūchū sureba, kanojo wa kanojo no chikara o kontorōru shi, akuyaku dake ni shūchū suru koto ga dekimasu (If she concentrates hard then she will be able to control her powers and focus them on only the villains.)"

"Concentrate," Donnie said. "If you concentrate hard then you'll be able to focus your powers on the bad guys."

"Yeah concentrating isn't exactly gonna be easy Donnie," Shinigami said as she dodged Dog-Pound's blow. By now Tiger Claw had woken up and had freed Fishface and the two mutants were seething mad to say the least.

"Time to crack some more shells," Fishface snarled.

"Like Hell you are!" Raphael snarled, tackling Fishface by his legs. But Fishface wasn't about to go down for a third time. Using his mechanical legs he kicked Raph as hard as he could in the red masked turtle's already injured shell. A crack was heard and Raphael cried out in pain.

"Raphael!" Slash cried out, from his place where he was helping Leonardo, Splinter and Tosha battle the Shredder. The snapping turtle lunged towards Fishface, tackling the purple skinned mutant hard. It wasn't long before Fishface was completely disabled and left in a battered heap. "You ok Raphael?" Slash asked, reaching down to help his friend to his feet.

"Ugh my shell," Raph groaned, holding his shell, which had a medium sized crack going down it. Then his expression changed when he saw Fishface laying in a bloody heap. "Is he dead?" the green eyed turtle asked, looking at Slash.

"Nope," came Slash's gruff reply. "Bet he wishes he were though."

"Nice going," Raphael said, giving his friend a small smile. Then he noticed the other battles going on. Namely the one Miwa and Shinigami were having with Dog-Pound. Mondo, Casey and Mikey were taking on Tiger Claw with the help of Leo, who had come to their aid at Splinter's insistence. "Time to end this," Raph hissed, taking a step towards Dog-Pound.

"Raph are you insane?!" Donatello cried out. "With your cracked shell if you fight it'll be a death sentence."

"Raphael it ain't a good idea to be fightin'," Slash said at the same time.

"So what if its a death sentence?" Raphael hissed, his green eyes filled with hate as he glared at Dog-Pound.

"Ok that's it," Slash cried out, grabbing Raph by his arm.

"Slash let go of me!" Raphael cried out as he tried to pull away from the snapping turtle. But due to his injury the red masked turtle wasn't able to get very far without causing himself pain. Slash ignored his friend's protest and grabbed some chin that was nearby and chained Raph to a nearby pole.

"And you ain't movin' 'til the battles done," Slash declared as he snapped the lock shut.

"Slash unchain me!" Raphael shouted. "This ain't finny anymore!"

"You're right," Slash huffed. "Its not funny. Its really pathetic." Without saying another word Slash turned and went to help his other friends.

"Slash get back here damn you!" Raph shouted, pulling hard on the chain. Suddenly a sharp pain went through his cracked shell and he hissed in pain and slid to the ground.

"See Raph?'' Donnie said from his place beside his brother. "Now aren't you glad you didn't fight?" Raphael said nothing. He just glared at his purple masked brother and watched as the fighting took place.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

While all of this was happening with Raph Tosha and Splinter were battling it out with Shredder. "Oroku Saki," Tosha hissed, glaring at Shredder.

"Nakamura Tosha," Shredder growled, glaring back at the other man. "We meet again."

"Yes," Tosha growled. "And for the last time. You will pay dearly for taking my beloved Himari."

"And my beloved Shen," Splinter said with venom.

"Himari's death was an accident Tosha," Shredder said. "She was like my sister. If I had known she was in the house when I set fire to it I would not have done it."

"I was like your brother," Splinter reminded the armor clad man. "Yet you tried to kill me and my daughter!"

"You were never my brother!" Shredder cried out, clenching his fists tight.

"Enough lies Saki!" Tosha shouted. "You wanted both Yoshi and I to suffer because we dared to challenge you!"

"I wanted him dead!" Shredder boomed. "But now I will correct that error." With that Shredder lunged towards Splinter, his bladed extended. But Tosha intercepted and delivered a hard punch to Shredder's torso, winding him. Wasting no time Tosha then delivered a hard kick to Shredder's side when he was down. Tosha went in to kick again but Shredder grabbed his foot and flipped him hard to the ground. Shredder was about to hit Tosha with his blades when Splinter intervened. The brown coated rat tackled Shredder by his waist and both ninja masters went to the ground. Shredder quickly threw Splinter off of him and the battle was on. Soon Tosha was on his feet and helping his friend fend off their former friend. Exchanging knowing looks Tosha and Splinter grabbed hands and using their combined strength they lunged themselves in the air and delivered simultaneous kicks to Shredder's chest, sending him flying backwards into Tiger Claw, who had just knocked Michelangelo and Mondo to the ground. The pair of villains fell to the ground, stunned by the sudden impact. Working quickly Tosha and Splinter, along with Casey, Mikey and Mondo attacked, sending Tiger Claw into a world of black. But Shredder wasn't knocked out and the evil ninja quickly got to his feet.

"I grow tired of this!" he shouted. But suddenly a strong gust of wind came from nowhere. Suddenly Dog-Pound came flying through the air, a swarm of bats surrounding him. "What is this?!" Shredder cried out as the bats came swooping towards him. The rest of the group looked up and saw Shinigami floating in the air, her cape extended.

"Time to end this once and for all," came her chilling voice.

"Go get them Shini!" Miwa cried out.

"Watashi no musume o hokori ni omou yō ni suru (Make me proud my daughter,)" Tosha said softly. But Shinigami heard her father's words and a determined look went across her face.

"Kore wa watashinohahadesu! (This is for my mother!)" Shinigami cried out as the wind pick up. Thrusting her hands forward Shinigami blew Shredder and his minions away. Literally. They went flying in the air and out the door. And they didn't come back.

"Yes!" Raph cheered from his place on the ground. "Way to go Shini!"

"Guess its safe to unchain you," Slash said as he broke the chain and helped Raphael to his feet.

"Thanks," Raph said with a small grimace.

"You ok Raph?" Leonardo asked, approaching his younger brother.

"Yeah I'm good Leo," Raphael said, trying not to wince.

"Good," Leo said, a hint of anger to his voice. "Cause I'm gonna kill you for pulling that stunt and almost getting yourself killed! Again!"

"Leo they'll be plenty of time to kill him later," Shinigami said. "Right now we need to.."

"Hold it right there Shinigami!" Raph said. "You and Uncle Tosha have some explaining to do."

"Raph what are you..." Shinigami began.

"Don't pull that bullshit with me!" Raphael shouted. "You know damn good and well what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the little secret you're keeping that involves Donnie."

"What is this about Donatello?" Splinter asked, approaching the trio with Tosha and the rest of the group behind him.

"C'mon Shinigami out with it!" Raph demanded. "What's this big secret with Donnie." Shinigami's golden eyes widen and she looked at Tosha, who nodded.

"Ok you guys deserve to know the truth," the dark headed teen said with a sigh. The group said nothing. They merely stared at Shinigami silently.

"So out with it then," Slash said impatiently.

"Ok here goes," Shinigami said, taking in a deep breath. "Donnie is alive."

 **A/N well there you have it folks ch 21 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know in a review please.**


	22. The Truth Comes out

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. H** **ere's Ch 22 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

 **Ch 22 The Truth Comes out**

"What the Hell do you mean Donnie's alive?!" Raphael demanded, taking a step forward. But a lightening blot of pain went through his shell and he cried out in pain and nearly fell. Slash grabbed his friend by his arm to keep him from hitting the ground.

"Shini I'm confused," Miwa said, shaking her head. "How can Donnie still be alive?"

"I'll explain everything," Shinigami promised. "But we should go back to the lair first. Raph needs medical attention and I think April and the doc should hear this too."

"No way!" Michelangelo cried out, surprising everyone. "You can't just say 'oh Donnie's alive' and then act like its nothing. This is like a huge deal dude and I don't wanna wait! So spill what you know right now!"

"Mikey chill out buddy," Mondo said gently.

"I can't Mondo!" Mikey cried out, his voice shaking with emotion. "I'm serious bro. I can't take much more of this. I'm gonna lose it. Please Shini just tell us where D is. I really wanna see him."

"I will Mikey," Shinigami said gently. "But April and Dr Rockwell are a part of this family too. They deserve to be filled in too don't you think?"

"Shinigami is right Michelangelo," Splinter said gently. "We must return home."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Michelangelo said with a sigh. "I just..." Mikey trailed off, not quite sure how to continue.

"C'mon little brother," Raph said putting his arm around his little brother. "Lets go home."

"Best idea I've heard all night," Leonardo said, going around to Raphael's other side to help him. With that the family headed back to the lair.

"So I'm not really dead?" Donatello asked, looking at Tang Shen with confusion.

"Watashi ga mae ni itta yōna monodesu (It is like I said before,)" Shen said. "Anata no yūjin wa jinsei shien ni yotte iki tsudzukeru. Shikashi, sore wa anata ga mada kanzen ni shinde inai yuiitsu no riyūdesu (Your friends are keeping you alive via life support. But that is the only reason you are not fully dead yet.)"

"So there's no chance of me coming back is there?" Donnie asked softly.

"Watashi wa sō iimasendeshita (I did not say that,)" Shen declared. "Shikashi, hijō ni yoi chansu ga arimasu (But there is a very good chance that will be the case.)"

"Well that sucks," Donatello said with a sigh. "But even if I don't get to come back at least I know my family is safe. That's true isn't it? I mean Raph isn't going to try and hurt himself again is he?"

"Watashi wa Raphael's no oni ga genzai no shunkan ni shihai sa rete iru to shinjite iru (I believe Raphael's demons are controlled for the current moment,)" Shen said with a nod. "Shikashi, anata wa kare to mō tsūshin suru koto ga dekinaku narimasu (But you will not be able to communicate with him any longer.)

"So I won't be able to talk to him anymore?" Donnie asked.

"Sōde wa nai to omoimasu (I'm afraid not,)" Shen said, her voice full of regret. "Sukunakutomo ima wa anata ga dekinaideshou (At least right now you will not be able to.)"

"Well this just keeps getting better and better," Donatello said, rolling his brown eyes. "I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to him."

"Watashi wa gomen'nasai Donatello (I am sorry Donatello,)" Shen said, putting a hand on the purple masked turtle's shoulder. "Sore ga watashi no mononara, sukunakutomo anata ni sayōnara o sa sete moraimashita. Shikashi, rei wa korera no koto o kimeru. Watashi janai (If it were up to me I would have let you at least say goodbye. But the Spirits decide these things. Not me.)"

"I know," Donnie said with another sigh. "And I'm not mad at you Shen. You've done more than enough for me and my family. I can never thank you enough for that."

"Soshite, anata wa kesshite (And you never have to,)" Shen said with a smile as she pulled Donatello into a hug. "Watashi wa anata to anata no kyōdai o aishiteimasu. Watashi wa Yoshi to Miwa to onajiyōni (I love you and your brothers just as I do Yoshi and Miwa.)"

"I love you too Shen," Donnie said softly.

"Anata ga watashi o haha to yobunara, watashi wa sore ga daisukidesu (I would very much like it if you called me Mother,)" Shen said, still holding Donatello close.

"Thank you Mother," Donnie said with a smile.

"Anata wa watashi no musuko ga dai kangeidesu (You are most welcome my son,)" Shen said with a smile of her own. "Watashitachi no kazoku o chekku shite mimashou (Come let us check on our family.)" With that Shen grabbed Donatello's hand and the pair disappeared into the light.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Meanwhile the rest of the group had arrived back at the lair. "Doc where are ya?!" Slash called out.

"In Donatello's lab!" came Dr Rockwell's response.

"Doc how's April doin'?" Casey asked, after he helped Raph get settled in his bed.

"April's injuries were quite severe I'm afraid," Dr. Rockwell informed the group. "But she should be just fine. She's resting in Donatello's room. Her father is with her at the current moment."

"Is she awake?" Shinigami asked. "There's something all of you need to know."

"Yes she's alert," Dr Rockwell said with a nod. "May I ask what's going on?"

"C'mon," Shinigami said, motioning for Dr. Rockwell to follow her. "I'll explain everything." With that the group made their way into Donnie's room. By now he and Shen had arrived and they watched the scene unfold.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A few minutes later the group was all gathered in Donatello's room. Raphael was also in the room despite the protests of his family. But Dr Rockwell had taped together Raph's shell and the red masked turtle wasn't about to miss the story. April was in bed, laying on her stomach talking with her father. When she saw her friends the red head smiled at them. "Hey guys," she said happily.

"Red am I glad you're ok!" Casey cried out, running over to April and gently hugging her.

"Yes you gave us quite the scare," Splinter said also hugging April.

"Yes well she won't be doing anything that foolish again," Kirby O'Neil declared. "She's lucky her spine didn't get severed! I mean my God April what were you thinking?!"

"Dad please don't start again," April pleaded. "I already learned a very painful lesson don't you think?"

"Yes I suppose you're right," Kirby said with a sigh.

"Ok Shini spill," Mikey said, turning toward Shinigami. "How's D still alive?"

"Whoa say what now?!" April said, her blue eyes wide.

"Yeah it seams Donnie's still alive," Leo informed his friend. "And Shini was about to explain how this is possible."

"Ok here goes," Shinigami said, taking in a deep breath. She then explained to the group what had been happening the last couple of weeks. When she was finished the group was staring at her with expressions that were of confusion, happiness and anger.

"So let me get this straight," Miwa said, rubbing the area between her eyes. "You guys have known all this time that Donnie wasn't dead and you didn't tell us?! Even when you've seen how hard we've been taking it!"

"Miwa please don't be angry," Shinigami pleaded.

"Oh I am beyond angry!" Miwa shouted, balling her hands into fists. "I'm furious! How could you keep something like that from us?!"

"Yeah!" Michelangelo shouted. "That's like super selfish!"

"Totally," Mondo said, nodding his head in agreement.

"Please you must understand why we did what we have done," Tosha said, pleadingly.

"Can't wait to hear this," Leonardo said, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Ugh enough yammering!" Raphael cried out, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. "Take us to Donnie right now!"

"Please Raphael allow us to explain ourselves first," Tosha pleaded.

"I don't wanna hear a damn explanation!" Raph snarled, getting in Tosha's face. "I wanna see Donnie!"

"Raph please just listen to them," Donnie pleaded, forgetting for a minute that Raph couldn't hear him anymore.

"Kare wa anata ni watashi no musuko ga kikoenai (He cannot hear you my son,)" Shen gently reminded the gap toothed turtle.

"Yeah I know," Donatello said with a sigh. "I forgot. I just hope he listens to what Shin and Uncle Tosha have to say."

"Mite mimashou (Let us watch and see,)" Shen said. Donnie nodded and went back to silently watching his family interact.

"Yoshi please," Tosha pleaded, looking at Splinter, who had been silent this entire time.

"Raphael I think we should allow Tosha and Shinigami to explain themselves," Splinter said.

"What?!" Raphael cried out, his voice full of outrage. "Sensei you can't honestly tell me that you're ok with the fact they've been lying to us all this time."

"No Raphael I am not fine with that," Splinter said, a hint of anger creeping into his voice. "But I am sure there is a very good reason for their deceit."

"There's never a good reason for that kind of deception," Miwa declared, crossing her arms and glaring at Tosha and Shinigami.

"You said it," Casey said, his voice full of anger.

"C'mon guys you should at least hear them out," April said, trying to get her friends to calm down.

"Guys if Sensei says we should listen then that's what we're gonna do," Leo declared.

"Leo's right," Mikey put in. "We need to listen to Sensei."

"They do have a point Raphael," Slash chimed in. "Ya really should listen to 'em."

"What do you think Raph?" Miwa asked, looking at her red masked brother. Raph looked at his sister then back at Tosha and Shinigami, who were giving him pleading looks. After a few minutes he opened his mouth to respond.

 **A/N there you go folks ch 22 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review**


	23. Explanations

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I really appreciate them** **.** **Ok here's the final chapter coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

 **CH 23 Explanations**

"Fine," Raphael said with a sigh. "I know when I'm beat. Go ahead and explain."

"Thank you Raphael," Tosha said with a smile. "Now then as I was saying there is a very good reason Shinigami and I did not tell you about Donatello."

"Which is?" Leonardo asked, a hint of impatience coming into his voice.

"We didn't want to get your hopes up in case we couldn't save him," Shinigami finished. "But now we realize that we owe you guys at least this much. But I really am sorry we kept this from you all." Shinigami lowered her golden brown eyes in shame as she said this part.

"Oh Shini its ok," Miwa said, embracing her friend. "I should have known that was the reason."

"So Donnie's gonna come back?" Michelangelo asked, trying not to sound to anxious.

"We don't know yet Mikey," Shinigami admitted. "We were about to check in with Leatherhead when we got captured."

"Well shit that sucks," Raph grumbled, sitting down on a chair with a slight groan. "I mean you guys are goin' through all this trouble and Donnie might not even make it."

"Like I said Raph," Shinigami said. "We don't know anything for sure yet."

"Well I say lets go find out!" Casey exclaimed, a little bit louder than he meant to.

"Will you take us to Donnie?" Leo asked, looking at Tosha and Shinigami. "Please?"

"Very well we will take you to him," Tosha said with a nod. With that the group began to leave.

"Hey wait!" April cried out. "I wanna see Donnie too."

"I'm afraid that's not possible April," Dr Rockwell said, his voice filled with regret. "With your injury there's no way you'd be able to move without further injuring yourself. I'm afraid you'll have to stay here. Both you and Raphael."

"No way in Hell I'm stayin' here!" Raphael shouted, jumping to his feet. A surge of pain went through his cracked shell and he groaned in pain despite his best efforts not to.

"That is precisely why you need to stay here," Dr Rockwell said with irritance. "If you move around to much you could cause more damage to your shell. That could cause paralysis or even death."

"What if someone carried us?" April asked, refusing to back down. "Would that work. That way we won't be moving around at all."

"I suppose that would be alright," Dr Rockwell said with a sigh. "Would you be alright with that Raphael?"

"Guess I got no choice," Raph said, clearly unhappy with the idea of being carried.

"I got ya Raphael," Slash said picking up his red masked friend. Casey gently picked up April and with that the group headed to Leatherhead's secret lab.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

While all of this was happening Donatello and Shen were still eagerly watching. Suddenly Donnie felt a weird tingling sensation go through his body. "Hey what's going on?" the genius turtle wondered as the tingling got more intense.

"Watashitachi no tangan wa kotae raremashita (Our pleas have been answered,)" came Shen's response.

"You mean that..." Donatello said, his brown eyes wide.

"Hai (Yes,)" Shen said with a smile. "Supirittsu wa anata ga watashi no musuko o kaesu koto o kyoka shite imasu (The Spirits are allowing you to return my son.)"

"Thank you Mother," Donnie said, as his image began to fade. "Thank you for everything."

"Sayōnara watashi no musuko (Goodbye my son,)" Shen said. "Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu. Soshite, anata no kyōdai to Yoshi ni watashi wa sorera o subete aishite iru to tsutaete kudasai. Watashi no hachidori ni tsutaete, kanojo no koto o totemo hokori ni omoimasu (I love you. And tell your siblings and Yoshi I love them all. And tell my hummingbird I am so proud of her.)"

"I will," Donatello promised. "Goodbye." With that Donnie's image faded into the light for the last time.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

A little while later the whole gang had reached Leatherhead's lab. "Ok let my father and I go in first," Shinigami instructed. The group nodded and allowed the father and daughter to enter first. "Leatherhead we're back!" Shinigami called out, going into the back room with Tosha right behind her.

"Ah my friends I was afraid something had happened to you," Leatherhead said with a smile.

"Oh something happened alright," Shinigami said. She then informed Leatherhead what had been happening over the last day.

"So the others are here?" Leatherhead asked, after the initial shock had worn off.

"You bet your ass we're here," a voice said. The trio turned and saw Slash standing there, holding Raphael. The rest of the group was right behind them.

"Where's D?" Mikey cried out, running up to Leatherhead. "Where is he LH? Please let me see him." Leatherhead's eyes widened in surprise and he looked at Shinigami and Tosha with shock.

"Yeah we told them everything," Shinigami admitted, avoiding eye contact.

"Is he back there?" Michelangelo asked, pointing to the back room where Donatello's still comatose body was. Leatherhead said nothing so Mikey started to go back. But Leatherhead grabbed the youngest turtle's arm, preventing him from moving. "LH let me go!" the orange masked turtle cried out, trying to pull away from him alligator friend. "Please I need to see Donnie!"

"There is not much to see my friend," Leatherhead said. "I don't think..."

"Oh for God's sake!" Miwa cried out, moving forward. "Move your ass Leatherhead!" Without waiting for a response Miwa shoved past Leatherhead and made her way into the back room. Letting out a sigh Leatherhead released Michelangelo's arm, allowing him to follow.

"Put me down Slash!" Raph demanded. "I wanna see Donnie too."

"I think a little walking won't hurt," Dr. Rockwell said, knowing it was what Raphael needed. With a knowing nod Slash put the green eyed turtle down and, with the help of Leonardo and Splinter, made his way in the back room. Slash and the others waited outside, knowing the family needed this time to themselves.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

When the others entered the room they saw Donatello laying on a table, very still. He had an oxygen mask over his face, which was maskless. He had IVs in his arms and wires connected to his head and chest. Machines were beeping all around him monitoring his heart rate as well as his brain wave activity. When his family saw him Miwa and Leo stared, wide eyed in shock at their brother's current state. Mikey ran up to Donnie's bed and knelt beside it, while Splinter helped Raph do the same.

"I..I can't believe this," Miwa stammered, after a few minutes of silence. "Donnie's really alive." With that she ran beside Michelangelo and grabbed Donatello's hand, kissing his head. "Oh Donnie we've missed you so much," the dark headed teen whispered as the tears flowed down her face.

"We sure did little brother," Leonardo said as he knelt beside Raphael and put his hand on Donnie's arm. "We missed you so much," came Leo's now whispered voice as the tears of joy came.

"Sure would like it if you were awake though D," Mikey said, holding onto Donatello's other hand.

"I am sure Donatello will rejoin us when he is ready," Splinter declared. "He has been through a lot. But the important thing is that we know he is still with us."

"He never really left," Raph said, softly. His family said nothing. They merely smiled, knowing things would be alright from now on.

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Two months past and everyone was still anxiously waiting for Donnie to wake up. Leatherhead had move the genius turtle to his own room with the help of Dr Rockwell. April's back had healed but the red head still need help getting around sometimes. Raphael's shell had healed and the red masked turtle spent all his free time with Donatello. "Donnie I don't know if you can hear me," Raph was saying. "But I think you can. I really need you to wake up little brother. I..I miss talkin' with ya. But I know you'll wake up when you're ready to. So I'm willin' to wait. But ya know patience ain't my thing so if you could hurry up and wake up I'd appreciate it." Then as if on cue Donnie began to stir. "Donnie?" Raphael whispered, his green eyes wide. Donatello's head moved and to Raph's amazement he saw the gap toothed turtle's eyes open. "Donnie!" Raphael cried out, happily.

"Hey Raph," came Donnie's raspy voice.

"Guys he's awake!" Raph called out. "Donnie's awake!" Within seconds the entire group was in the room.

"Donnie!" Leo and Miwa cried out, running over to their brother and embracing him as gently as they could.

"D!" Michelangelo cried out as he too embraced his brother.

"Hey guys," Donatello said weakly as he tried to remove the oxygen mask from his face.

"Oh my son how we have missed you," Splinter said as he too embraced his son.

"How.." Donnie said, closing his eyes in an effort to focus. "How long was I out for?"

"Almost three months," Miwa said softly as she rubbed her brother's head. "But don't worry Donnie you're going to be just fine."

"He most certainly is," came Dr Rockwell's happy sounding voice. "How are you feeling Donatello?"

"Confused," Donatello said. "And really weak."

"But no pain?" Dr Rockwell asked.

"A little in my shell," Donnie admitted. "I guess that's the downfall of not being a ghost anymore."

"Wait you remember being dead?" Raphael asked, unable to hide the surprise in his voice.

"Yeah I do," Donatello said. "I remember everything. By the way Tang Shen said to tell you guys she loves you. And to her little hummingbird: she's very proud of you."

"As am I," Splinter said, putting his arm around Miwa, who had tears going down her face.

"So how long do you think it'll be before I'm able to get up?" Donnie asked, looking at Dr Rockwell and Leatherhead.

"It'll be quite some time before you're mobile again," Dr Rockwell said. "But if you feel up to it we can see about having you sit up."

"Sure I can try," Donatello said as he tried to sit up. But it was only with the help of Mikey and Raph that he was able to do so.

"How's that feel Donnie?" Raphael asked.

"Ok I guess," Donnie said with a slight groan. "Ugh maybe ok isn't quite the right word. Can you help me lay back down please?"

"Sure D," Michelangelo said as he and Raph helped their brother lay back down.

"We should let you rest," Miwa said, giving Donatello a kiss.

"Sounds good to me," Donnie said as he closed his eyes. With that his family left to let him rest.

"I suggest we all get some rest," Splinter said. "It has been a very tiring few months."

"Good idea Sensei," Leo said with a yawn. With that the family went to get some rest, knowing Donatello was awake and that everything would be fine from now on.

The Enc

 **A/N well there you go story complete. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. FYI there will be a sequel to this so be on the look out for it. Until then review please.**


	24. Possible Sequel

**A/N Hello dear reader TMNTTLK Lover here. Just curious if you all would be interested in reading a sequel to this story or if I should leave it alone and write another TMNT fic. If you guys could let me know in a review I'd appreciate it. Thank you in advance.**


End file.
